Sabrina and the Mistress of Water and Ice
by rtqno
Summary: The sequel to the story "Mission to Mewtwo". Sabrina decides to meet Koga's old flame Lorelei Kanna in the Orange Islands. Kanna is studying Articuno and its ways on Ice Island but Team Rocket has its own plans for the Legendary Birds.
1. Default Chapter

A Bad Day (I Thought): From Janine's Journal

I really thought today was the pits until 1:00 PM, but it's funny how things turn out. Before today I only knew of the Saffron City gym leader Sabrina Natsume by reputation. She was notorious, the word on her was that she was cold, self centered, dangerously manipulative, and cruel. It was said she would abuse her great psychic powers to first defeat challengers then make them into her personal playthings until she tired of them when they would be cast out of the gym with their minds turned inside out from the psychological beating they received. I was certain she was doing the same thing to Dad after he came home from a mission with her feverish and incoherent with some unspecified disease. But you know...Sabrina is all right, and this has surprised me.

Sabrina Natsume arrived here (the Fuchsia City Pokémon Gym) about 9:30 this morning with some tall gal with a big curl of red hair named Jessica Musashi. Aya said Musashi is (or was) a member of Team Rocket. "All the more bad news about Natsume and the company she keeps," I thought when I was told this. Natsume insisted on seeing Dad, but Hiro, our receptionist, made sure she talked to me first. I was really angry about her arriving at our gym to finish Dad off and I told her so. That's when I had my first shock of the day, the imperious Natsume was quiet and timid. She insisted that she was worried sick about Dad because, get this, she's in _love_ with him. If I had been less wary and angry I might have believed her because darned if she didn't start crying. She was honest enough to admit to her ugly past deeds but she insisted she had changed and never did those things anymore. I was having none of that and told her to get out. My next surprise was her refusal to fight back, I took it to be cowardice, but I was wrong.

Next thing I know my Aunt Aya steps into the room and says Natsume wants to challenge me as proxy gym leader for the Soul Badge. What's more if I lost I had to let her see Dad. "Right," I say to myself. "So she's not giving up." You can't turn down such a highly ranked challenger so I had to grant the battle, and I decided it was only fair to accept her stipulation.

We set the battle for noon and I was no match for her. I did my best to use bug and ghost attacks against her psychic Pokémon but she used a combination of Wobbuffet, Jynx and Alakazam to best my Weezing, Venonat, Golbat and Ariados. That hurt, I broke down and cried myself - I may still have a lot to learn but my pride was stung. Dad managed to somehow get out of bed and made his way into the gym. I could tell by the warmth and admiration in his voice that Sabrina was dear to him. That hurt too. Dad forced me to admit that she is a fair and skilled trainer. She's kind too, she put her arms around me and tried to comfort me. The amazing thing was I could tell she was sincere and that she meant it when she said she really wanted to know me because I was Koga's daughter.

We each took one of Dad's arms and guided him back to his room near the main gym. We eased him back into his bed and Sabrina pulled up the covers and kissed him on the forehead, then she looked at me across the bed. I hadn't noticed her eyes before, you get lost in them they're so deep, calm and mysterious. Dad said, "Hardly ideal circumstances, but I'm glad you two have met. There's no better way to know someone that to have an intense Pokémon match with them."

I was still swimming in those violet pools and could only manage a terse, "Uh huh."

Sabrina smiled a wistful little smile and let her eyelids slip down allowing me to come around. "An impressive young lioness you have to protect your pride Koga dear," she murmured.

I blushed, I couldn't help it really, because she said this with utter sincerity too. "I...I'm sorry I was so mean to you. You're much nicer than I expected, and..."

"I really do seem to love your Dad," the smile had yet to disappear. "I couldn't expect you to read my mind, I know that's a skill only a few, like me, have developed."

"About your mother," Sabrina started a new tack. "You needn't worry about my trying to 'replace' her. I'm nether old enough nor wise enough to presume to do that. I hope you might accept me as an older sister or trusted mentor."

"You don't waste time hitting a soft spot, do you?" I mumbled, "You really don't need to say that. You're embarrassing me."

"If it's important to you, it is important to me and it's pointless avoiding the topic. I have always found your mother an impressive figure. When I was very young she defeated my father for her Marsh Badge. I never forgot Lorelei Kanna, she was the most talented and charismatic female trainer I ever saw."

"I notice you forgot I took three tries to get by your father. One of those was the same day as Lorelei's challenge," Dad interjected.

Sabrina turned rose petal pink and giggled, "I'm sorry, I guess I was used to young fellows who took several tries to best father." She grasped Dad's hand and squeezed it.

I took a long look at her. I could see why Dad found her attractive, although I thought her awfully slender and pallid. She had long flowing jet-black hair with a glossy sheen, a narrow slightly foxy face with a small mouth with narrow but soft lips and above all...those eyes. She was trim and light, but not insubstantial.

As I looked at Sabrina's tender expression directed at Dad I became uncomfortable. It occurred to me that I was intruding on an intensely romantic private moment. I cleared my throat delicately and softly said, "I think I need to do a couple of things, with, um, Aunt Aya. You guys can get along without me."

"Don't leave on my account," Sabrina said quickly, "You share blood with Koga, it's your right to be here. You needn't leave because I...I want to be with your father."

I sighed and swam into her eyes again. "That's okay. I think you're being here is some of the best medicine Dad could have. I was blind, forgive me."

"You needn't apologize," Sabrina demurred, "I'm impressed with your dedication to Koga. Not all girls your age express their love for their parents with such fierce loyalty. I certainly did not at your age, and I now regret it."

"I'll be around if you need me," I replied, and I slipped through the partly open door and closed it softly behind me.

Aunt Aya and the Musashi woman were still in the gym having a tense discussion. They turned and looked at me and Musashi strode toward me with a look of deep fury. "What's the big idea making Natusme cry, you mean little twerp?" she bellowed.

I stepped backward as she rushed toward me. Aya called after her, "Let her alone! Her only thought was to protect her dad."

Musashi stopped and whirled to answer my aunt brushing my face with the tip of her great wave of flame red hair. "Protecting Koga? From that amazing woman?"

She turned to me, "Listen kid, Sabrina isn't the psycho she was and I know she'd never hurt your dad. Anybody who hurts her answers to me!" she spat jerking her thumb at her chest.

"Cut it out!" I sputtered. "How could I know Natsume had changed? Dammit I have a responsibility here with mom God knows where and Aya busy with the gym. Dad's sick and I don't know how it happened!" My voice broke and I turned my back on her.

There was a lengthy silence, then Musashi spoke, "I'm sorry," she said sighing deeply. "Sabrina and I got into each other's heads on his trip. I understand what she's been through and she understands the hell I've been through. She's the first true friend I've had other than my old Team Rocket partners. She's been awfully lonely and misunderstood, just like me. If someone, like you, picks on her if feels like all the times someone kicked me when I was down. And that happened all the time."

I spoke to my chest with my back to her, "It's not as if I don't know about being lonely and unpopular. Being the daughter of two Elite Four members has put big expectations on me and I'm not living up to them at that stuffy school." I turned around, "Look. Ms. Musashi..."

"Jessie," she gently interrupted.

"Okay, Jessie. If it makes you feel any better I think Sabrina is worth knowing and it's a good thing she loves Dad. I promise not to kick you, up or down," and I extended my hand to her.

Musashi looked uncertain, but tentatively offered her strong hand in return. I took it and she gazed silently into my face, her eyes were intensely blue.

"Thanks for calming down," I said. "I don't want a big gal like you mad at me. Aunt Aya tells me you're from Team Rocket. What're you doing with Sabrina?"

"I was trying to explain that to your aunt when you got here," she answered. "This was our last mission. I think our boss was feeding us to that powerful Pokémon, Mewtwo in the hopes that we might tip him off to its location before it killed us. We'd failed so often we'd become utterly expendable." She stopped and sighed, "Discovering I was in love with my partner in crime, James, made it impossible to go back. Sabrina offered us a security job at her gym and we snapped it up. Sabrina searched my subconscious for some buried memories of Mewtwo, seems I'd run into it before. That's how we became such good friends so fast. She's completely changed my life over the past two weeks and I'm grateful."

"I hope I can feel just as thankful for knowing Natsume," I offered. With that I went off to do some homework from Poké Tech.

I didn't see Sabrina Natsume again until dinnertime. We spoke little. Aya was in a chatty, nervous mood and Jessie was willing to fill in the pauses in her chatter. I glanced at Sabrina and she caught my eye. I heard her voice in my head but her lips never moved. "Can we talk?"

"After dinner," I thought and she nodded subtly.

We met in the gym. It's quiet and unvisited after hours and for some reason I'm comfortable on the floor of a gym. I grew up watching Dad and my aunt fight challengers. That is, when I wasn't travelling like a gypsy with my mom. Mom seemed to actively avoid the Indigo Plateau gym established for her Elite Four battles. She often took her Elite Four duties on the road, to the Orange Islands, to other gyms - including Dad's. I guess I'm sort of a Pokémon "gym rat". I admitted as much to Sabrina by way of kicking off our tense conversation.

She said, "That's something we have in common then. I'm a third generation gym leader, my father's psy abilities seem to be hereditary."

"Why'd you want to talk to me? You should know by now I'm not gonna get in the way of your...um, affair with Dad."

"Your objections to my being with you father were legitimate insofar as my ugly reputation was built on fact. I want to explain how I got that way, how I changed, and why I'm in love with Koga," she said softly but firmly.

"You really don't have to on my account," I muttered.

"Your current discomfort underlines exactly why I must tell you," she replied.

"Well, if you must, please make it quick. I don't like long complicated stories," I said rolling my eyes.

She looked calmly at me with her soulful eyes, "My father saw my talent very early on and he established a rigorous training schedule so I would reach my full potential, but he neglected my social life and 'normal' schooling."

"I was eventually ostracized by other kids as a 'spook', 'weirdo', and 'freak'. I didn't know enough not to use telekinesis in snowball fights or teleportation in tag and hide n' seek. Frankly other kids frightened me and I scared the heck out of them."

"I finally retreated to the gym like a cocoon. Unfortunately my metamorphosis within it was toward a terrible sense of superiority toward non-psys combined with aching loneliness that I couldn't recognize as such. In essence, I eventually became two girls - a playful grade schooler who liked what she believed were 'practical jokes', and the magisterial, icy mistress of the gym.

That's when I started abusing my power in order to do two things. First, conquer my loneliness by finding friends, however unwilling, and second, to prove that I was better than anyone else in spite of my 'freakishness'. This went on for three years in my early to mid teens, and I got my reputation, everyone feared and hated me."

"If you want me to feel all sorry for you, forget it," I muttered. "We've all got it tough, it's a cold world. You just had enough power to force a lot of things to go your way."

"I don't want your sympathy," Sabrina shrugged. "I know that you have trouble at Pokémon Tech due to your parentage, and that your relationship with your parents isn't what you'd wish it to be. I hope you can learn something from my troubles. Would you like to know how I changed for the better?"

I nodded, and she continued with her tale. "One day a boy who carried a Pikachu on his shoulder came to challenge me. He was cocky but overmatched. I easily defeated him but my father appeared and whisked him and his friends away."

"In two days the kid was back claiming he had brought a high level Haunter to challenge me. The Haunter was not there and the boy ran again, this time abandoning his hapless friends. However this boy was persistent, he came back with the Haunter, but the contrary spirit refused to battle my Kadabra. Instead it chose to harass me."

"Now, Haunters and other spirit Pokémon are wise, old essences. They understand the absurdity of life and how lunacy and gravitas coexist. The Pokémon's mental and physical assault on my composure totally disarmed Kadabra and me. In a flash of crystalline insight I realized what a self-regarding fool I had been. I could not force other people to respect me or keep company with me, and the dichotomy between the playful sweet little girl and the cool, controlling young woman was an illusion as well. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry so I did both. I have been saner ever since."

"What's that got to do with you and Dad? Or me?" I challenged.

Sabrina sighed, "Even though I was more responsible I was still alone and reviled. I stayed in my cocoon and quietly grieved at night over something I did not understand. What was it that connected people? Parents to children? Lovers? Friends? I had some understanding of what bound trainers to Pokémon, but I had no idea that the same thing could apply to people too." She looked serenely into my eyes again, "That is where your father comes in. He taught me that love is the psychic glue that bonds trainer to Pokémon and brings people together. When Mewtwo snatched your father away I thought my poor heart would burst from the pain, that was when I understood the greatest psychic power of all had finally been granted to me. I love your father dearly Janine, I love Musashi as a friend, and I want to share that feeling with you too. I hope you are open to me as well. I am done speaking. I must go to bed after saying good night to your father. Have pleasant dreams Janine."

I thought it was a bad day, but it may prove to be one of the best days in my life.


	2. A Decision Made

A Decision Made

Sabrina is writing in her journal she is listening distractedly to a slow sweet melody the lyrics of the song are in the air:

You're a quicksilver lady,

A child of the morning,

A flower by day,

A slow fire by night,

And he's taught you things for all that you've shown him,

He's a gazer of stars on blue crystal nights,

And sometimes he cries,

And he says things that pierce you to your soul,

But he's still a man who loves you,

And it hurts to let you go.

You're a man with a power of rattlesnake lightning,

Hard like the mountains,

But soft like the sun,

And she's taught you things for all that you've shown her,

She's a weaver of visions with threads finely spun,

And sometimes she cries,

And she walks away held by the dreams that bind her,

But she's still a woman who loves you,

And her heart will always remind her.

So dance for the day,

But watch for the signs,

That point out your way when the dust fills your eyes,

And try to believe,

That the sweetest hello always comes after the hardest goodbye,

For two ways can sometimes make One,

That's stronger than either alone,

So dancers join hands for the two-way waltz,

But take the steps on your own.

For two ways can sometimes make One,

Yes, that's stronger than either alone,

So dancers join hands for the two-way waltz,

But take all the steps on your own.

("The Two-way Waltz" by Kate Wolf)

I've made up my mind. I need to meet Lorelei Kanna face to face, preferably with her daughter, Janine Kunoichi, by my side. Some might say this decision is unwise. That's fine with me, I'm tired of people calling me "wise" or "wise beyond my years". I have certainly seen and understood some things that take many people an entire lifetime to understand, but I'm still a hopeless fool about a lot of things others take in stride.

Kanna holds the key to understanding a number of things of which I simply must get to the roots. What is her current relationship with the intelligent and personable but troubled Janine? How ambivalent is her attitude toward her former lover and my passion Koga Kunoichi, ninja poison master of the Elite Four? Does she still harbour feelings for him as he sometimes still shows toward her? I feel I have lifted much of the pain her departure brought to Koga, but I really need to hear Kanna's side of the story. Koga won't say so, but he fears that if I speak to Kanna I will somehow lose interest in him as Kanna did. He needn't have this fear, but in affairs of the heart it is hard to dismiss even irrational fears.

Irrationality in love is, strangely enough, entirely rational. I have never had greater joy nor more searing pain in all my life since I fell deeply in love with Koga. The first night we shared together was a revelation to me. Such warmth, such an intertwining of passions and souls. We blossomed like flowers. I am certain we are a match. As a man steeped in the traditions of a stealthy warfare Koga understands the motivations of others better than I who have the talent to unlock those secrets but have avoided doing so. He anticipated my pleasures and fears and steered me through that night as does an excellent ship's pilot, and for my part I anticipated his needs. But I could also sense his fears, dear man, they simply won't evaporate whatever I do, and I guess my fears will not fade entirely either. That is why I must speak to Kanna and spend time with Janine on the road.

I had to ask my father to cover for me here at the Saffron City Pokémon Gym during my journey. I can't say my parents were thrilled to hear of my intention.

"You never used to take chances with your happiness Sabrina. Love has made you reckless. Why risk trouble by travelling with that sullen girl to see her mother and your own lover's first love?" father demanded.

"I don't believe I would change your mind however eloquently I made the case father," I replied. "The are some things only Kanna might tell me and I respect her as a role model. I trust she will behave maturely in front of her daughter and that she will be honest with me about the man we have in common."

My mother was clenching her hands in her lap as she knelt on the floor, "Sabrina dear you can't predict the girl's reaction. She may lash out at you again. Like all children of, um, separated parents she has a lot of anger. Perhaps this Kanna will take her side in this."

"I may have trouble even getting Janine to come along. I think I understand her reasonably well, she fears that she's unloved and a troublemaker, but that's only because she cares so much about her parents and others. Her heart is strong and warm and I could never fear one with such a heart. We will have our battles but I think we will both emerge from them as winners."

Mother looked worried but said, "I guess we can't stop you. But please be on your guard. I'm glad you came out of your shell sweetheart. I always knew you would find love. In spite of your father's doubts I can tell this Koga is an extraordinary man who complements your own extraordinariness. Be careful, you're still my little girl and you'll always be."

"Of course mother. Someday I'll make up for all the bad things I did to you," I murmured swiping at a tear in the corner of my eye.

"You already have Sabrina."

With that I went to the visiphone in my office to call Pokémon Tech. I tried to remember the name of the house where Janine roomed. What was it? Oh yes, Arbok. I verbally entered the number, "Give me Vermilion 177-401-0007." The screen fussed with white noise and static, then the Pokémon Tech board operator materialised.

"Good evening which house and room number?" she intoned.

"Please connect me with Arbok 66 - Janine Kunoichi."

"Uh huh, looking for trouble, eh?" she clucked as she keyed in the extension on the pad in front of her.

"Perhaps," I returned.

"It's your call."

As the screen changed I could see Janine's outline take form. It was clear her mood was not good. She had put on eyeliner earlier but it had smeared, her eyes betrayed a mix of fury and sadness, her stray curls had gone more astray than usual. "What do you want," she muttered curtly.

"Another bad day Janine?" I asked, concerned.

"What do _you_ think?" she spat.

"Does it matter what I think? What is it this time? Rule breaking? A fight? Academics?"

"If you must know, I used stun spore on a heckler during a practice match. Boy was he surprised.'" She couldn't help a small smirk.

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say he made a remark about me and then went after the moral character of my folks, and...well, you got into it too,' she said.

"So the Pokémon tabloids have spread the news all the way to the school too?" I sighed. "It won't do any good to stifle people with illegal use of Pokémon attacks. You must ignore them, after all they're ignorant themselves."

She snickered then darkened, "Why are you bothering me here?"

"The Halloween break us coming up and I wanted to invite you on a trip, just us two. I thought we'd go to the Orange Islands and track down your mother."

She looked blankly through the screen, "You know, I think you're still crazy. But now that I think about it...this could be really weird...in a good way I mean. Hell I need to get out of here for a week or two. Yeah, I'll go with you."

"Fine, I'll see you at the school in two weeks. Try to stay out of serious trouble until then, okay?"

She winked at me, "No promises except I'll try. So long spooky lady."

I winced but had to smile, somehow I'd turned her mood around without crawling all over her brain. It felt good to practise psychology without mind reading. Now all I had to do was discuss this with my security officers Jessica Musashi (Jessie to her friends including me), and James Kojirou. I'll wait until tomorrow to do that I suppose.


	3. Jessie Insists

**Jessie Insists**

I'm new at journal writing. I'm not what you'd call the introspective type. But I noticed my new boss and friend Sabrina Natsume writes down what she does every day and I've decided to give it a try. My usual entry is pretty short, as I said I don't see much point in wasting a lot of time on this journal thing. Today is different, I made a decision today that I'm none too sure about, and that's rare.

You see I know what I know, and I'm usually right. I'm not indecisive, when I make up my mind I don't look back. So why am I unsure this time? Well, it's like this. Sabrina wants to meet her lover Koga's first love and she is going with that woman's teenage daughter. Sounds like a recipe for disaster to me. Trouble is, if I go along with Sabrina to watch her back – she's not naïve really, but she's weak on understanding human nature – I'll need to leave my own beau James more or less in charge of security at Sabrina's gym. Don't get me wrong, James is a sweet guy and he's got more brains than it seems at first, but without me he'll be hopeless. Put him together with our little pal Meowth and they are doomed. Within a day of my departure James will be sure to show up at breakfast wearing his underpants outside of his trousers – probably on Meowth's advice.

I found out about Sabrina's travel plans during our daily Pokémon practise battle. As usual I used my wobbuffet against one of her Pokémon. Today she used a kadabra.  Wobby hung in there pretty well by using mirror coat and safeguard but it's hard to defend against future sight and I hate to use destiny bond except in  an all-out battle. It's not as if I don't see the value in a spiteful tactic, spite is a specialty of mine, but I hate to do deliberate harm to my own Pokémon even one as full of himself as Wobby. After the fight Sabrina said, "You'll have to hold down the fort here for a couple of weeks. I'm headed for the Orange Islands."

"Oh yeah? Why not ask me and James to come along? We could use the tanning time."

"I'd rather keep the party small. I'm looking for Lorelei Kanna with Janine."

"Sabrina, that girl doesn't trust you yet. Besides why ask for trouble? Especially with a nervy inexperienced girl at your side," I argued, seeing the danger in her plan.

"So, I should go with a nervy experienced woman instead?" she retorted, grinning mischievously at me.

"Well…yeah," I said felling a little ticked-off.

"You would leave James in charge of security here?" she answered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um…sure, he's got to take on some responsibility someday. Right?" I said doubtfully.

Sabrina giggled, "All right Jessie. Have it your way then. We'll make it a party of three. I am touched by your concern. Dad and James should have no problems at the gym while we're gone." 

After dinner I talked with James. He looked wide-eyed at me after I completed my speech. "So, you're gonna just take off on me like that? You know Jess we've seldom been apart since we became partners."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, and I looked at his forlorn puppy-like expression feeling equally forlorn for a moment. I shook my head slightly, "Look, it's not like we have to hold hands and look out for each other all the time. It'll be good for you to take on some responsibility…right?"

Uh, sure Jess, whatever you say. I'll be okay, besides Meowth will be sure to straighten me out," he said distantly.

I rolled my eyes, but held my tongue as I struggled to think of something positive to say, "You'll be fine, but don't do just anything Meowth suggests 'cause it sounds good."

"Why do you have to go with Natsume on this trip Jess? Isn't she a big girl?" James wondered.

"I think you will agree that Natsume is our meal ticket. We don't want anything bad to happen to her. That bratty twerp of Koga's doesn't like her and maybe Kanna will be jealous. Sabrina is my friend, one of only a couple I have in all the world, you and Meowth will be fine."

"I understand Jess. We do need Natsume. Well, take care," James said suddenly hugging me hard, pulling me close to him.

I closed my eyes and relaxed a little, "James? Promise me to put your pants on after your underwear. Okay?"


	4. Janine Sulks

Janine Sulks

Betrayal, there's no better word for it. You can't trust adults, even the ones who act all sympathetic and kind. I sure can't trust Sabrina Natsume. She said we'd take a trip to the Orange Islands to see Mom - just us two. But she brought along her loud mouthed, vain bodyguard. That's how much she trusts me! So I've locked myself in my stateroom and had a good stewing in my anger.  

It's not fair! Everybody has expectations of me and I can't live up to and they refuse to trust me. Not my Dad, my Mom, the Poké Tech headmistress, and not my Dad's mind-reading girlfriend.

The day started out okay, but it got worse by mid-morning. I scared the heck out of a guy heckling me by siccing my muk on him - Nothing like being confronted by a roaring, stinking animate pile of sludge to straighten out your intestines.  Seeing that nasty, mouthy kid go white and lose control of his bodily functions was almost worth the lecture and long suffering looks I received from the headmistress afterwards.

Ms. Yamato looked tiredly across her desk and pursed her lips, "You know Janine I'm sure you're aware of how much we think of your skill with Pokémon and your quick, intuitive mind. You are especially talented at using a very tricky class of Poḱemon to weaken and defeat opponents – many young trainers dismiss poison types as weak and slow."

 She paused and sighed deeply, "Young people of promise like you Janine don't always live up to their potential or they abuse their skills. Do you know about this former student?" she asked holding up a framed photo of a pert, pretty girl with ample violet hair.

"Not really. What's she to me?"

"This was one of our best students over 20 years ago. A positively brilliant girl named Myiamoto Musashi. She graduated at the top of her class but her impoverished background led her to join a powerful secretive organization called Team Rocket. Heard of them?" She looked significantly at me.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, "You really think I'm destined for a life of crime?"

"Not at all, but you might fail to live up to your true potential. Poor Miya wasted her talent and eventually disappeared while she was still a young woman leaving an orphaned daughter. It would hurt me as much as you if you wound up like Miya," she said sadly. "Young people like you often hurt the ones who care most about them in their haste to break free and be themselves." She stopped and let her gaze linger on another photo on her desk of a pretty girl with blond ponytails. She looked back at me and calmly regarded me for a minute before speaking, "I promised your mom - who taught here for many years before moving on to her destiny - that I would be especially concerned for your well-being Janine. I'm not breaking that promise."

"Why are you telling me all this? I don't want you or anyone else to babysit me. Let me screw up on my own," I snapped.

 She changed the subject slightly, "I am concerned about your relationship with your father's new lady friend. Sabrina Natsume is talented but unbalanced. Don't take up with dangerous friends Janine."

"I'll keep company with her if I want to, and I resent what you're implying about my Dad's judgment," with that I turned my face to the wall. She sighed again and sent me out to the front office to have a chat with the Dean of Women.

The rest of the day crawled by. All sorts of little things went wrong – I dropped my backpack in the hall, spilling books everywhere much to the amusement of my classmates; somehow my foot got caught in a closing door, and it still aches; I embarrassed myself on an oral quiz, I can still hear the other kids snickering; and I missed the first bus to the Vermilion Ferry Terminal. I was about as happy as a wet cat when I finally got to the Terminal and saw Sabrina accompanied by a tall, provocatively dressed redhead.

For a moment I was speechless. The blood drained from my face then returned in a red rush. "How could you!" I screamed.

Sabrina was startled. Jessie merely frowned and tensed. "Uh…Janine. I….I'm sorry, but Jessie insisted and I had no idea…" Sabrina stammered.

"You adults never think! My feelings never mattered, did they?" I spat emotionally, "Yeah, 'she's just a little kid', right?"

Sabrina's face took on a look of furious anguish. I could have sworn she was experiencing my emotions. Jessie looked at her friend with alarm and rounded on me with a dark expression of fury, "I knew it! All you ever do is hurt Sabrina! Lay off twerp!"

"Why did you bring along this..this harpy!" I shouted at Sabrina.

"Stop it! Both of you!" beseeched Sabrina in a wailing voice.

We both stared at her in silence, "I'm glad you both care about me, and want me to yourselves, but I can't stand all this emotional thunder and lightning in the air around me. Please try to get along. Janine – I'm so sorry I didn't know you had your heart set on traveling with me alone. Jessie – Don't be so suspicious and mean to Janine. She really doesn't want to harm me."

I looked at Sabrina not knowing what to think. I sucked in air, and let it go with a puff and said, "Gimme my ticket, I need some time alone." I snatched the proffered slip of cardstock and stalked off with my carry on luggage to my assigned room with badly mixed feelings.


	5. Parley and Truce

Parley and Truce – Sabrina's next entry

I'm such a screw-up. I've come out of my self-imposed protective shell only to discover I can't handle the rough and tumble of getting along with even a select few people. Janine is certain I treacherously betrayed her trust, and Jessie has fallen into a foul snappish mood. Even Koga informed me on the visiphone this evening that if I had my wits about me I could have seen this coming. I think he's angry with me too, and who could blame him? After all hadn't he warned me to avoid this trip? 

As upset as I am, I mustn't cry. Such an emotional outburst would be useless. Goodness knows I've been more emotional since I became friends with Jessie and fell in love with Koga, but with my powers I cannot allow my feelings free rein. Every sad person around me emanates her or his emotions and I can detect those emotions. In spite of all the happy feelings in a crowd it is the sadness I sense most keenly. I am constantly fending off the dull aching pain surrounding me. Being among people exhausts me, but I must admit it's also fascinating in a rather repellent way.

Janine's utterly horrified expression upon seeing Jessie at my side should not have surprised me – but it did. Perhaps I have come to rely on Jessie's bluster too much but the thought of having her on this voyage was attractive given how hard it is for me to get along in human society. I had not reckoned on a teenager's fine-tuned sense of honour and Janine's short temper. It's obvious now that Janine sincerely wished to get to know me better and wanted no interference. That the interference was Jessie merely made things worse. They are too similar, Jessie and Janine, both are social outcasts, short-tempered, have missing or distant parents, they even share a love of poison Pokémon.

At least Janine came by briefly to proffer an olive branch. She knocked softly on my cabin door. I dimly noticed the intrusion on my thoughts and looked up and she rapped quietly a second time. "Who is it?" I said wearily.

"Um…Janine, can we talk?"

"I suppose so, the door is open," I replied.

She slipped into the room and quietly sat on the chair opposite me clutching her knees and staring at the floor. I regarded her with a calm face, but there was turmoil beneath the unruffled surface. She looked into my eyes with her own sharp dark brown eyes and attempted to match my stare. She finally looked away again sighing and we remained silent, each waiting for the other to break the stillness.

After about a minute or so she sighed again, glanced at me and said, "Look, I'm sorry for blowing up like that, but…you said 'just us two' and I really don't like that…woman. She always yells at me and I swear she's gonna hit me sometime."

"I am sorry too, for not giving you some kind of advance warning. However, I must repeat Jessie is the first female friend I ever had. We're different in temperment but deep down we're similar – shunned by polite society, antisocial to the point of criminality for much of our youths, we both felt unloved and unlovable for years. I am not as extroverted as her, nor as openly defiant, I appear slow to anger, and I detest physical violence, but we understand each other. Jessie is not an evil person just a bitter abused soul."

Janine kept her eyes averted and let this sink in. She turned to me, "So why did you bring her along? It's because you don't trust me…right?"

"It's not me who distrusts you, it's Jessie. You have always been honest with me, even when you thought ill of me, and you have a kind heart under that guarded exterior. I hadn't the strength to turn down my precious friend when she showed such concern for me. Besides, I am not sure I could have taken full responsibility for this trip even with a capable youngster like you as company. I am still anxious away from my gym among "normal" people. Jessie is my ice breaker, insurance against my naiveté and shyness."

Janine sighed yet again and looked sharply at me, "Not much consolation for me is it?" She looked out of the porthole at the water churning by and turned back to me, "What am I supposed to do? Avoid her by ducking out of sight when she's around?"

"Try talking with her. You have more in common with her than you think."

"How?" Janine said plaintively.

It was my turn to sigh, "I don't know, talk about poison Pokémon, she treasures her arbok, or talk about Pokémon Tech."

"What could that petty thief know about Tech?"

"Ask her," I answered, "Jess is a human being, and if you treat her with respect she can be very sweet."

Okay, but no promises," Janine muttered.

"I expected none," and she turned to leave, "You know, I really do like and admire you. You are so very sharp, funny, and strong-willed, but it hurts when you go dark and turn your knife on others and yourself," I added.

She froze and looked blankly at me, but her eyes betrayed wistfulness. "Right'" she said.


	6. Respect

Respect

Today started with me feeling like the fifth wheel and by evening I am suddenly a critical member of our expedition. Go figure.

Janine went ballistic when she saw me with Sabrina. So help me I tried to hold back my anger, but I admit I barked at the kid. Sabrina promptly told us both off. That stung, but I bit my tongue and spent a restless night in my cabin.

I was up early and swung the door to the deck open and found Janine quietly standing outside.

"What do _you want?" I snapped expecting abuse._

She actually looked a bit scared, "Um…Sabrina suggested I have a talk with you."

"Still punishing us, eh?" I sighed and let her in, "Say your piece and get it over with."

Janine opened her mouth, paused, frowned then looked out the cabin door at the ocean. She looked back and bit her lip and let a puff of air escape blowing a raven curl from over her right eye. "Do you know why I don't like you?" This sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"If you're like everyone else you find me brutal, cruel, angry, mouthy, pushy, vain, amoral – in a word Evil. Does that sum it up?"

The girl blanched a little and gawked at me, "I…I wouldn't go that far, you're tough and angry but…I suppose you were a thief, I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Hey, don't pity me I wouldn't do the same for you…" I stopped, thinking better of what I might say next, "Look to be perfectly honest I don't have much in the way of scruples, they were usually useless dead weight as I grew up. But my number one rule was always – 'Treat me with respect and I respect you, disrespect and hate me and it comes back on you double'".

Janine regarded me with her ebony eyes, "That's my primary rule too. Guess I'm better off not hating you."

"Not that it ever cost anybody much sleep, all my enemies are still laughing at Jess the Mess," I muttered, "Thanks anyway…I guess."

Janine took a breath and asked, "Sabrina says I can talk to you about Tech, what could _you know about the place?"_

"Hmph! For all the time I spent there I don't really know that much about it," I growled, "I was sent there as something of a legacy on some money my long gone mom left in some special bank account. I bombed the entrance exam after partying the night before with James, the Headmistress' daughter and her boyfriend. Those two passed but James and I went out on our ears.  Not that it mattered – Butch and Cassidy dropped out a year later."

"Was Cassidy a blonde girl?" Janine asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Her mom still has her picture on her desk. How do you know she dropped out?"

"Because she wound up in Team Rocket too, she's still there for all I know, may she rot," I groused.

"I'm guessing Cassidy disrespects and hates you," Janine said with a trace of a smile.

"Oh yeah, that she does," I replied, "Good guess kid."

"Janine will do," she smirked, "You must care a lot about Sabrina to leave your boyfriend for a long trip."

"James is more than a 'boyfriend' and yeah I care about Sabrina. She's one of very few people who understand me and forgive me my sins."

"Sabrina was right about you."

"Right about what?"

"You're a human being, not a harpy. I guess I can get along with you after all," she admitted.

"Thanks kid," I mumbled feeling a bit funny in the pit of my stomach.

"Janine will do."

"Janine it is."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *

When we docked in Mandarin City that afternoon we went right away to the Naranjo Charter Company to book a boat to Shamouti Island. If Lorelei Kanna was anywhere it was Ice Island right next to Shamouti. Sabrina asked me to do the honours.

I strode up to the desk and batted my eyes at the handsome young fellow at the counter, "When can we pick up the next charter to Shamouti? My friends and I want to go see the temple and take in the sights."

"That's not possible Miss," he said, "All our charters have been booked by a single group."

"What?" I barked losing the charm, "What are we supposed to do? Why can't you fit us in on one of those boats? Surely this outfit can't be that exclusive?"

"I'm sorry Miss. They were a large group and they insisted on an exclusive charter. The woman who arranged it stipulated it and the gravel-voiced guy with her backed her up."

"What?" I shouted making him jump, "This gal wouldn't have been a blonde with ponytails, and triangle earrings, would she?"

"How the heck did you know?" he stammered.

"I keep crossing paths with that one. It didn't require much of a guess," I replied, "What are the chances of scoring a boat in the next day or so?"

"Not with us, but why don't you try Millie Misako at Fisherman's Pier on Long Wharf?"

"Thanks for nothing pretty boy," I muttered and returned to my companions.

"Looks like Team Rocket's got its sites set on Shamouti – who knows why, but I'm not betting against going after Legendary Birds." 

Sabrina looked briefly fearful, then she regained her composure, "This complicates matters doesn't it? We are indeed fortunate you came along Jessie if we must deal with Team Rocket. Are you ready for a fight Jess?"

"Anytime Sabrina, anytime," I answered trying to sound calm.


	7. A Voyage

A Voyage – Janine

We made it. In spite of trouble chartering a boat, rough weather on the trip, and Team Rocket thugs all over Shamouti Island we're here. Jessie is keeping as low a profile as possible for her. She piled her hair on top of her head and tied a braid to the side, put away her regular earrings replacing them with persian earrings with ruby eyes, and she put on wrap around shades that she continued to wear even after sundown.

We got turned down at the main chartering agency in Mandarin City. Jessie came back from the agent with news that Team Rocket had commandeered all the company's charters to Shamouti Island. Jessie went up a notch in my esteem by showing a feisty desire to confront her old colleagues.

Jessie said, "The guy told me to look for a gal named Millie on Long Wharf. I guess we should check it out."

We made our way around the harbour walking by grey warehouses with catcalling and whistling longshoremen, large trucks barging through the streets blowing their horns, and grimy ships at quays. We finally came to Long Wharf and found that it held the fish market and a bewildering array of commercial and charter fishing boats. Jessie asked after Millie Misako and we were directed to a forty foot charter boat well out a side pier. Millie ran a neat ship that stood out on an unkempt wharf. She was a slight brunette with light brown eyes.

"Something I can do for you ladies?" she asked with an appraising look.

 Jessie said, "Yep. We're looking for a ride to Shamouti Island. This young lady's mom lives thereabouts," she added gesturing in my direction.

"You're in luck, a couple of guys in black came by earlier in the day with the same destination in mind but I turned 'em down. Didn't like their looks or attitude. I run my own ship and they tried to boss me around right away. Looks like you gals need a lift more than that lot. Shamouti seems to be a popular destination right now."

"How much are you asking for?" asked Sabrina.

"I'll get you there for ¥10,000."

"Fair enough," said Sabrina, "Do you use your psychic abilities to choose passengers often?"

Millie coloured and stared at Sabrina, "They're nothing special, my…uh, intuitions. But yeah, I sort of can tell who's on the level and who's not."

"Perhaps you could discuss this storm you anticipate?" Sabrina probed.

"Um, yeah there's gonna be a blow, nothing I can't handle but you'd better stow your gear carefully," Millie answered starting to look both alarmed and annoyed. "What's with your friend?" she curtly asked Jessie.

"Natsume here knows and sees all, if you get my drift," Jessie responded.

"Well, she's making me nervous," Millie complained, then she allowed a wan smile as she turned to Sabrina, "But actually it's okay, I make folks around here a little nervous too. Didn't know there were others like me."

We arranged to leave the next morning and went off to find a room and to buy some supplies for the trip. We arrived at 7:00 AM and found Millie with all in readiness. "Welcome aboard, store your gear and we'll be off. The storm won't hit us until afternoon and it'll wet us through but the Corsola will get us there. Just remember if your gut ain't seaworthy to use the rail and not the head."

"Aye aye." Said Jessie grimly.

Once we were out on the water the roll of the surf under a freshening breeze made me all too aware of my stomach. I slipped out of the cabin and sat on a bench in the bow feeling a bit queasy. Jessie has finished puuting her hair up ans came purposefully out to the bow to speak with me.

"Hey you don't look so good," she observed.

"Nothing a little fresh air won't cure," I said doubtfully.

"Since we're going to be dealing with Team Rocket when we get to Shamouti I want to know about the Pokémon you're carrying."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. Let's see I brought muk, venonat, tangela, a jynx for mom and Sabrina, an ekans, and a tentacruel I taught surf," I answered.

"That should be a helpful selection. I wish I could field a whole team. I've got arbok, Wobby, ninetails, and James lent me his weezing," Jessie confided.

Jessie looked penetratingly at me for a minute, "Do you love your mom and dad Janine? Even though they…"

"Didn't stay together, took turns rearing me and dumped into Tech?" I replied, Yeah, I love 'em in spite of it all."

"I just wondered," Jessie murmured, "You see I never really knew my parents. Sometimes I love them, but most of the time I don't know what I feel."

I regarded her gravely for a long time, "Is there something you want me to say?"

Her fingers strayed to her hair and she sighed, "I don't know, I suppose I wanted you to know. I don't want your pity, but perhaps you can understand what a lonely road I've traveled."

"You know I'm worried about mom. She can take care of herself, but she won't see this Team Rocket intrusion coming."

"My mom must have cared about me. She left money for school, but maybe I couldn't accept a handout from a stranger that shouldn't have been one," Jessie looked at her hands in her lap, "Sorry to bother you with this Janine."

"Did you even hear what I said?" I demanded irritably.

"What?" Jessie looked startled, "Oh…yes I did. Sorry. I'm sure your mom will be okay, but believe me I'll do everything I can to help her out."

Jessie left me still feeling a bit odd in the gut. The wind continued to freshen and the clouds got darker. When it started to rain and blow spray over the bow I reluctantly retreated from my perch and sought out Sabrina in the cabin.

 Sabrina had been having a long conversation with Millie consisting of occasional brief comments and long somehow meaningful silences. They seemed to be getting along very well in spite of the lack of words between them. I came in out of the rain and sat down next to Sabrina.

"You didn't tell me Jessie was an orphan," I began.

"I gather she told you," Sabrina observed, "That's impressive. She has confided in very few. This is a sign of trust, you should be pleased that she admitted what she considers a weakness to someone she's known for such a short time."

"Why me? It couldn't be my understanding face."

"You have the frankness of youth and she must sense the loneliness of your childhood. She's quite literally at sea without her old and dear companions James and Meowth," Sabrina said smiling enigmatically at me. "She feels defensive about her parentage. She knows nothing of her father and her mother was a successful student and a rising star in Team Rocket. Jessie learned that well into her teens. She wants to be a 'success' like her mom and it gnaws at her that she's believes herself a failure."

"You don't look well," Sabrina noted looking concerned.

"Um, yeah, my gut hasn't been settled all trip and it's getting worse," I admitted.

"Here," Sabrina offered resting her slender fingers on my forehead, "This should calm your violated sense of balance." 

I suddenly felt much better and I broke into my first smile in hours, "Thanks!"

"It's the least I can do for spoiling your trip," she murmured.

 The rest of the trip was harrowing as we pitched and yawed with the decks streaming with rain and seawater. The entry into the port was anything but smooth and I wasn't looking forward to climbing ashore at the Shamouti Pier. The rain poured off my rain slicker wetting my shoes. I felt miserable. A young man walking along the pier stopped and ran over to give Millie a hand getting us and our gear ashore. He was wearing a slicker over a white jacket and black turtleneck, he had white pants and black boots. He was about my age with a charming face with large earnest brown eyes.

He reached down and gripped my wrist, "Here, hold on tight, easy does it," he reassured as I wobbled up the ladder onto the pier. I fell into him as I reached the pier and he grasped my shoulders, "Steady there," he said.

I laughed and smiled broadly at him, "Thanks!"

He smiled back, "T'was nothing milady. It's a pleasure to see something so graceful in such disgraceful weather."

I blushed to my toes, "I'm Janine," I stammered shyly.

"I'm Mondo," he replied.

I was happy until I noticed the edge of a red 'R' on his jacket.


	8. Insight

Insight – Sabrina plans

Four women, five if we find Lorelei Kanna on Ice Island, fated to contend with Team Rocket's plans to capture three all important Pokémon. The last attempt to enslave the Legendary Birds proved disastrous as global climate went awry. Somehow Giovanni, Team Rocket's leader, has come up with a plan to circumvent this calamity unless he is far less calculating and intelligent than he seems.

We docked on Shamouti Island late at night in a heavy gale, and disembarked the Corsola with difficulty in the driving rain. A very pleasant young man helped Millie get our gear and our persons onto the dock. It was a shock to find he was a Team Rocket agent because I detected no trace of the ugly greed, amorality and violent anger that I expect in such people. This Mondo was completely ingenuous and sincerely wished to help us.

Our reactions to him varied. Millie was grateful for the help and clapped him on the back companionably. I was more reserved, but enjoyed his company, he is very eager to please. Jessie was flustered and spent her time mumbling, 'thanks' and nervously adjusting the  ludicrous sunglasses she hoped would disguise her identity. Janine was the most keenly affected by him, I could sense the warmth of her gratitude and regard for Mondo. I could also detect mutual admiration on his part. She recoiled when she caught a glimpse of the tell-tale insignia on hi jacket, but her longing was still evident.

As the youth departed whistling a jaunty tune I slipped to Janine's shoulder. "In spite of his affiliation he's not the slightest bit evil. I don't blame you for being attracted to him."

 She wheeled, "You can tell that? What's he doing with them then?"

Jessie had joined us, "Because he thinks they're going to right the World's wrongs through subversion. Mondo believes TR is a scientific, environmental, and Pokémon rights organization. He's sure that the Team captures and experiments with Pokémon to better them and that our thieves are 'liberating' Pokémon from the trainers that enslaved them."

"You know him?" Janine demanded.

"Yep, the kid used to help James, Meowth and I from time to time. I swear he once had a crush on me. Mondo is a boy scout and a true believer. I'm not surprised you took a shine to him, he's a nice and handsome boy," Jessie said conspiratorially.

"How do you all know?" Janine was embarrassed.

"A combination of body language and the emotion in the air," I said matter-of-factly.

"Let's get out of this rain," suggested Millie, "It won't do any good getting sick from the weather."

We made our way to a shed where fishing nets were hung out of the rain. I turned and looked at my companion's faces – Jessie looking defiant through her shades, Janine seemed a bit lost, my new friend Millie looked expectantly and confidently into my eyes. I felt sick with the responsibility that faced me, but I couldn't be weak. My thoughts raced, I found a fragile sense of calm and began to speak.

"We have to do some things to find Kanna and thwart Team Rocket. First we must discover what Team Rocket has done thus far, and their whereabouts, second we must learn as much as we can about Kanna and the Titan Islands, third we need to find a way to reach the islands, and fourth we have to develop a rudimentary strategy to effect Team Rocket's defeat."

"Any ideas about how we do this?" Jessie wondered.

Somehow looking at Jessie's ridiculous disguise relaxed me. I broke into a giggle, "Not yet, but you could lose the shades Jess. As soon as Team Rocket knows I am here they will know the Amazon redhead with me is you."

Jessie blushed, "Okay I guess I wasn't fooling anybody."

"Except Mondo," I smirked.

"Don't feel so bad, the new look suits you, the new earrings are pretty," Janine soothed causing Jessie to do a double-take to make sure who said this.

Millie spoke, "I know how we can get to Ice Island – we brought the transportation with us."

"The Corsola is too big to not arouse suspicion," I cautioned.

"You forgot the two zodiacs I have along for exploring rocky islands and for use as life boats," Millie responded.

"I could try to find out stuff about Team Rocket by talking to Mondo since he's taken a shine to me," offered Janine.

"Are you sure this isn't an excuse to get close to him?" snorted Jessie.

"What if it is?" Janine bridled.

"Be careful Janine, for your safety and that of your heart. You could get Mondo in trouble too," I advised, "I suppose he is our only solid lead for now, but be on your guard."

"You think I'm an infatuated fool don't you?" Janine sniffed.

"You're not a fool. You are young, you are passionate, you find him attractive, and you are inexperienced with love. If you share a fate with this lad so be it, I shan't interfere, but take care. I must warn you for your sake and my dear Koga's."

"Aren't you taking this too seriously?" Jessie asked, "All she did was blush and smile at the guy."

Janine was flushed again, "I'll be okay," she muttered.

Jessie turned to me, "I can manage a little research on Team Rocket too." 

"Be careful," I said looking into her eyes.

"Naturally."

I then returned to Millie. I had immediately noticed that this wiry, tiny, elf-like woman with the pale brown eyes and fine light brown hair was psychic.  Her skills are not fully developed but she has the gift of prophecy and can detect other's thoughts and feelings. These are fine skills for a fisherman with a need to seek invisible prey and to keep a weather eye out on the water.

"I suppose it's our duty to dig up information about the Titans and the whereabouts of Kanna," I said to her.

"Fine with me," she said, "Let's find a place to bunk for the night. I know a little boarding house down the street where folks like Team Rocket would be turned away and our likes will be welcomed."


	9. Jessie the Spy

**Jessie the Spy**

When I was little I used to devour action adventure shows. I always wanted to be like the tough but good-hearted heroines who could handle themselves in a fight. I actually cried when those characters died or lost someone dear to them in the story. When I finally ran off on my own I had this romantic vision of being a martial artist or sorceress on the run with her heroic sidekicks.  The reality was that I was a third-rate sneak thief with bumbling partners in crime. The on really big heroic act of my life took place in these very islands and I got almost no credit for helping save the whole damned world. Life is so unfair.

So here I am risking my skin trying to dig up information about my old comrades. Maybe this time I'll get some credit, then again perhaps I'll be satisfied with a little payback for my lost years as an oppressed failed crook. As I pondered these thoughts I couldn't resist asking Sabrina why we were going to spend so much time gathering data on Team Rocket when we had the world's most powerful psychic on our side. "Why aren't we considering a frontal assault on Team Rocket as soon as we find a weak spot in their defenses? Surely you could use a little mind over matter or mass hypnosis to lay the grunts low."

Sabrina frowned and gave me a piercing glare that made me catch my breath, "Surely you must know that my experience with the Ketchem boy showed me the cruelty and brutality of abusing my powers on non-psys. My powers are a dreadful responsibility and I won't use them recklessly or maliciously ever again. If I can avoid hurting a single person I will consider it a victory."

"Aw Sabrina, you're putting us at a needless disadvantage," I protested.

"Rest assured my temperamental friend, if I need to protect Kanna or ourselves I will reluctantly resort to my powers, but I shan't use them for offense," Sabrina said with finality.

That was that, so I turned to my fellow spy on Team Rocket the irritable Janine. I sighed, "So Janine, I'll help you find Mondo. It's risky, I don't know how he'll react to me. Either I'm a traitor or maybe I'm still his beautiful stylish superior that lost her way. We can only hope it's the latter otherwise he might blow the whistle on us."

"I'm a little nervous about talking to him," she said softly.

"Natural enough, do be cautious in how you ask your questions. He's a pretty credulous guy, but even he's got some skepticism," I was trying to advise a relative innocent to pump another naif for information.

"How're you gonna dig up stuff if you're a traitor?" she asked. I was amazed to see something like concern for my safety in her eyes.

"I'll slip around and see what mecha are in place and try to assess the number of people the gang has on the island and where they are. Your job is to find out why TR is here and something about their plans."

"So how do we find Mondo?"

"With his gofer job we're bound to see his ancient jeep running down the main drag on some errand. He's so sweet he'll stop for us to cross the street. I'll feign the hopeless ditz in distress and ask for directions or something," I replied.

In less than an hour my prophecy came true as the lad's jeep came rumbling down the street. As soon as he noticed us tentatively hanging off the curb he stopped and cheerfully waved for us to cross the road. I took a deep breath, "Hi, um, could you tell us where the Temple of the Titans is?"

He looked up with a bright smile and said, "Oh, it's you Janine and…", he looked amazed, "Ms. Musashi? What are you doing here? They told me you had betrayed the Team."

"Well…I…got invited to work for Sabrina Natsume. She's with…oh, I couldn't give _that away…" I stammered._

Mondo took on a knowing expression, "Ah, say no more Ms. Musashi you are working undercover with a clandestine agent?"

"Oh. How did you…I guess I can't get much past you," I said with a slow smile.

"My superior is as lovely as ever," Mondo enthused with a blush, "Ah, but you are matched by your charming companion," he quickly added. I suppressed a little waft of annoyance, "Mondo?" I said in my sweetest voice, "Could you conduct Janine to the Temple? I've got some shopping to do, and I know she'll be safe in your capable hands."

He did a double take, made a quick mental calculation and said, "I guess I could spare an hour or two for such a pretty companion without getting into trouble. I will help you."

"Okay Janine, I'll meet you in two hours. That's all the time you have, got it?" I said looking significantly into the girl's dark eyes.

"Um, sure," Janine said all aflutter, she jumped into the jeep and it took off with a throaty roar.

I spent the next couple of hours talking to merchants, exploring the waterfront, talking to cops (not my favourite pastime), and sneaking around the outskirts of town getting some word about Team Rocket. I only got yelled at once and was just a grunt who didn't know me from Adam's off ox.

Team Rocket had about 200 grunts on the island with maybe 6 elite commanders in charge. They had brought 3 large crates by helicopter seeting a maximum on the number of mecha. I also found that the Team had built a temporary heliport and made at least four trips already to all of the Titan Islands. I was waiting in the street at 2:00 PM when I caught sight of the Team Rocket jeep coming down the street. I heaved a sigh of relief, it seemed Janine and I had safely completed our missions. 


	10. Janine's Date

**Janine's Date**

Oh, how I wish Mondo was a normal boy with a humdrum life. My two hours with Mondo only increased my liking for him. Why does everyone I love or get close to have a career they put before me? I can tell Mondo likes me too. He's the first boy who seems to notice I'm a girl. He even seems to consider me attractive, me with my unruly hair and boyish figure.

I was shaking with nerves as I climbed next to him in the threadbare front passenger seat of the old Team Rocket jeep convertible. He turned to me and produced one of the most sincere, charming smiles I had ever seen. I felt the heat rush into my face and broke into a cold sweat.

"I'm afraid how this will sound, but you sure are cute when you're nervous Janine," Mondo said disarmingly.

I coughed weakly, "I guess that's a compliment, so thanks. I think you're awfully nice to take time from your work to show me around." The effort to speak made me feel tired.

He smiled again and turned to crank the engine. The jeep roared to life and took off with a lurch. Mondo shouted a question over the engine, "So what brings you to this backwater with Ms. Musashi and Gym Leader Natsume?"

I shouted back, "Actually I know those two through my dad. They came with me to see my mom."

"Maybe I know your mom. I've been scouting here for a month or so and I've met a lot of folks," he offered.

I sighed, now I would have to spoil everything and admit to my celebrated mom, "I don't know, mom doesn't keep a high profile, her name's Kanna, Lorelei Kanna."

He stopped the jeep and gawked at me making me feel very uncomfortable, "Your mom's the former Elite who lives in that stone hut on Ice Island? Wow, she's one deep and skillful trainer in spite of her association with that corrupt Pokémon League. I had no idea she was married and had a daughter."

"Um, Mom's…separated from my dad," I mumbled.

"Sorry to hear that, it must be awful," Mondo sympathized.

"I don't know…I guess it's for the best. It wasn't like I was in the middle of a war or something. They never really were married and they just grew apart. It's not as if they don't talk or get along," I heaved another sigh, "Now dad has hooked up with Sabrina. It's not so bad, she's got some amazing skills and she's really understanding." I paused, "So you've seen mom huh?"

"Yes, as I just said, she's an admirable lady although she thinks and talks too obscurely for me," Mondo said with an embarrassed grin.

"Sounds like my mom," I agreed with a slight smile.

 "I consider it my duty to make sure she is unharmed when our Team moves to secure Articuno," he said matter-of-factly.

"You would tell a strange girl something like that? Surely you realize that moving the Legendary avian Titans could bring about a horrible change in the global climate?" I said desperately.

"We plan to establish labs on each bird's native island and to not move them," he said suddenly looking straight through me. "This will, or should, prevent trouble such as that caused by the avarice of the Collector."

"What if your boss is wrong? And why do such a terrible thing?" I pleaded.

"I am truly sorry I have upset you. You must understand Team Rocket must explore the power and potential of these great Pokémon to right the wrongs instituted by the Pokémon League. Pokémon slavery is wrong," Mondo stated with conviction.

"Don't you see there's no difference between Team Rocket and the League except the former is more brutal and manipulative in their training and research methods?" I argued feeling this young man slipping away from me.

"I will consider carefully what you have said, but I do see a difference. Team Rocket has a plan beyond mere exploitation. That we are more systematic and have a less wooly philosophy about training Pokémon than the League causes the envious to call us cruel brutes."

I could see that no matter what I could say Mondo had to learn about Team Rocket through bitter experience just as Jessie and James had "Look, do you still want to show me the Temple? And maybe you could give some directions to mom?"

"Ice Island is off limits, but I will tell you Ms. Kanna's whereabouts. You should not miss the Temple, it's beautiful. It has three lovely gems representing Ice, Fire and Thunder islands mounted on its altar," Mondo had returned to his courteous self again.

  "Sure," I said, "Y'know you were right to be hesitant when you said I was cute. If you were a Tech classmate I might have socked you for being fresh."

"Heh," he laughed nervously, it was Mondo's turn to blush, "Thank you for your restraint."

We didn't say anything else really important except trivial things about the island's distinctive landscape and how perfectly the Temple fir into its cliff top setting. An exception was that true to his word Mondo did tell me how to find mom on Ice Island.

On the way back to town Mondo geared down and slowed to an idle when he noticed a striking slender blond woman in black paired with a handsome similarly dressed green-haired man with feral darting eyes standing near the road.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" the blond said icily. "Have you started a tour agency Mondo? Who's the little girl?"

"Ms. Yamato this is Janine. Ms. Musashi asked me to convey the girl to the Temple."

"What?" the woman in black shouted, "The turncoat harpy is here with this little witch? Is that fool James and that idiot talking Pokémon of theirs here too?"

"Superior Yamato, Kosaburou – Musashi told me that Natsume is actually a secret operative," Mondo stammered.

"And you bought that?" Kosaburou sneered, his voice was like sandpaper on ground glass.

"Listen little tart – you're Koga's brat aren't you? You tell Natsume and Musashi to watch their step. It would give me great pleasure to kill them, no, too good, I'd much rather maim them," the tough-talking Rocket spat. "You got that?"

I swallowed with difficulty and nodded, fighting back tears of fear. Mondo looked at me apprehensively, started the jeep and took me back to my rendezvous with Jessie.


	11. Shorebirds

**Shorebirds**

Somehow we are clinging to the rocks of Ice Island like shorebirds. It has been a rough twenty-four hours since I last wrote an entry and I am impressed we have gotten here.

I spent a very pleasant afternoon with Millie asking around about the Legendary Birds, their islands, and the celebrated trainer living on Ice Island. Millie has a natural rapport with these seaside folk. She somehow managed to put me and them at ease in spite of their miffed sensation of being colonized by the odd, brusque crowd of men in black from the mainland.

I seem to have discovered yet another friend. I suppose breaking down the self-imposed wall around myself has exposed me to the full experience of life with all of the pleasure I missed, as well as the pain I had feared. Millie is a revelation – another psychic in a world populated by 'normals' unaware of their latent mental skills. She seems to have survived and adjusted to these 'normals' far better than I, however she has never tried to hone her talents beyond hyper sensitive intuition. It was a stroke of luck that brought us to her.

When we met Janine and Jessie it was clear their experience had been less sunny. Janine would not say anything about it at first. I worried about her interaction with Mondo, but Jessie explained that Janine's reaction had more to do with other Team Rocket members. 

"Janine and Mondo had a nice little chat with an old acquaintance of mine, nasty piece of work name of Cassidy Yamato," Jessie said as if trying to get a bad taste out of her mouth. "She made some threats."

Janine suddenly spoke with a weak shaking voice, "It's hard to believe that…that woman is the headmistress' daughter. All of a sudden I feel really sorry for her mother. I wish Mondo would get away from those people…" she trailed off.

"That's his decision I'm afraid," I said gently.

Millie steered us back to business, "I say we compile what we've learned. Time's awasting if we want to head off Team Rocket. They have a big head start on us."

It became clear as we discussed our research that we had a remarkably clear idea of Team Rocket's numbers, the whereabouts of Lorelei Kanna, the haunts of Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno, the outline of Team Rocket's plan, and the detailed geography of Ice Island. We were in a position to act, and we had to act soon.

I sighed, "We must move tonight. If we are to warn Kanna, and resist Team Rocket with her aid we should reach her hut by dawn tomorrow."

We made our plan. We would move a zodiac from the Corsola to the west side of Shamouti and make the crossing to Ice Island under cover of darkness. "How the heck are we gonna get around to the other side of the island with a zodiac? Team Rocket has two helicopters and a patrol boat. They couldn't miss us trying to sneak the Corsola around the island," Jessie wondered.

"What's worse we can't sneak off in the zodiac because the port is under surveillance," she continued.

I smiled knowingly, "You forget, Mille and I visited the west coast landing today to inspect it."

"So?" Musashi was unimpressed.

"You are also forgetting something fundamental about teleportation my friend. Wherever I have been I may always return. With some considerable effort I will teleport the zodiac to the landing and await your arrival with Millie and Janine," I pointed out.

"I thought you said you wouldn't use your powers…" Jessie retorted skeptically.

"I said I wouldn't use them to harm others," I corrected.

As dusk came on we walked in the warm afterglow of sunset to the main landing and boarded the Corsola. I stood next to one of the zodiacs near the stern and turned to my companions, "I suppose you had best be off across the island. Be careful you three."

"_You be careful," Janine said solicitously, "I don't know what I'd tell dad if anything happened to you. I'm not sure what I…"_

"Don't worry I will be fine," I soothed, "You keep Jessie from doing anything rash, okay?"

"Me!" bridled the redhead, "She's the impetuous kid!"

"I'll keep an eye on both of 'em," Millie said reassuringly.

As they climbed the ladder back onto the dock I sighed heavily and touched the rough canvas of the zodiac. I would wait an hour, an anxious hour, and then with all my concentration and Merlin's (my alakazam) help I would instantaneously move the lifeboat to the west shore of Shamouti Island.

I am proud to say that Merlin and I did it. We were waiting for Millie, Jessie, and Janine at 8:00 PM. The Team Rocket sentries never even noticed our appearance. I could sense my friends' presence in the darkness beyond the flood lights around the parking lot.  I directed my thought to the Team Rocket truck in the lot and envisioned the starter motor. I sent a telekinetic spark to the starter and hit the horn and lights for effect. The guards shouted and ran to see what had stricken their only transport from this lonely marine outpost.

My allies quickly ran across the opening between the road and the pier as the guards tended to the honking sputtering truck with its flashing headlights. "All right!" Jessie said grinning mischievously. "What a great diversion!"

We tumbled into the zodiac and picked up the oars I had thrown into it before the teleport. We rowed quietly offshore before starting the outboard motor.

I placed a psychic barrier around the zodiac to aid the darkness in confusing the senses of Team Rocket's soldiers in their patrol boat and helicopters prowling the strait. I couldn't prevent radar and spotlights from revealing us but I could prevent our enemies from properly interpreting the evidence of our existence. The strait was rough and it required great skill for Millie to maneuver into a reasonably safe landing on Ice Island's rocky eastern shore.

Jessie murmured, "Generally we've been unscrupulous…"

"Huh?" Janine wondered.

"Oh, just recalling one of the few high points of my life," Jessie returned mysteriously. I smiled knowingly at her.

The landing was difficult. We ran aground on offshore rocks and waded ashore like wet retrievers with our gear held over our heads. I fell physically and mentally exhausted on the rocks, "I need a rest."

"Okay, but we can't stay long. We've got to hike over the summit to Kanna," Millie said with gentle urgency in her voice.

"Just give me a half hour or so," I replied as I got out this journal for the entry I now complete.   


	12. In the Cave

**In the Cave – Jessie's Adventure**

Things got a bit frantic not too long after we managed to wash up wet and tired on Ice Island.  Sabrina was especially worn out and needed some time to rest. She really needed it –she teleported the boat from one side of Shamouti Island to the other and kept Team Rocket out of our hair. She let her guard, and ours, down here though. An attack helicopter searchlight pierced the night and swept over our stranded raft. A cry rose from the 'copter and the light moved shoreward toward us. We tried to scramble off the rocks into the thick trailing shrubby trees along the shore, but Janine got caught in the open. A bullet from a high powered rifle whined and ricocheted off the rocks. I grabbed the girl's wrist and yanked her hard into the shadows.

"Run for it!" Millie shouted.

In spite of my best efforts I lost track of the others as we pelted through the dense woods with its thorny vines and thick shrubs. My chest was burning when I finally stopped running and tried to figure out where I was. I bent over gasping and looked around in the dark smelling the heavy scent of moldering vegetation. "Sabrina! Millie! Janine! Where'd you get to?" I yelled forlornly.

 "Damn!" I cursed to nobody. I stood up and put my hands on my hips and tossed my head. I was glad I had put my hair up now, I might have tripped over it if it had been down. "Nothing for it but to go uphill and scout my position," I said to myself.

The terrain was steep but I made pretty good progress. As I turned the corner of a thick trunk with stringy bark I looked into the yawning mouth of a cave just below the top of the hill. My curiosity got the better of me and I peered into the cave and noticed it had a flat, clean and dry floor. "Guess I'll stay here till morning," I sighed to myself. "The others will talk to Kanna and I'll find them later. What a klutz I am."

I awoke with a stiff neck and rolled over, "I swore I'd never do this again when I left Team Rocket," I groaned. I looked up and noted the cave had a skylight a ways further in. "Maybe I can climb up out of here over there," I thought.

I went around a corner in the wall and came face-to-face with an honest-to-God Articuno. It was taller than I and had a huge wingspan. I retreated quickly and tried to get my breathing and heart rate under control. I couldn't believe it, I had stumbled smack into the great bird's lair. I slumped to the cave floor with my back to the unyielding cave wall. "What the heck do I do now?" I asked myself. I scratched my head and thought for a minute, "Gotta check this out. The gals will want know about this place."

So I stood up and crept back around the corner toward the light streaming through the ceiling. In spite of my prior surprise I was not prepared for what greeted me. Instead of the raptorial blue ice bird a woman about my height, a little older than I, with violet hair was standing in the cave.  I coughed and swallowed, "Um…Hi, you must be Kanna."

"Oh no, although my hair and face look a little like hers," she said in a warm voice.

"Well then…who? And where's the bird?" I demanded.

"You know my name. It is Musashi, Musashi Myiamoto. I am very pleased to see you again Musashi Jessica."

I was dumbstruck, it was hard to breathe for a minute. How could this be the woman I had heard so much about but could not remember? "This…can't…be…happening," I gasped.

"It has my dear. Let me try to explain," the woman who called herself my mother calmly offered.

"Be my guest," I murmured sizing her up. She was too young, of that I was certain.

"In a manner of speaking I died twenty-four years ago, but when Pokémon like Mew are involved death is not an end it is a beginning. I was buried by an avalanche covering my human form, but when I awoke and pushed my head through the snow and ice and shook them from my feathers I had become the legendary bird of the snows Articuno. I was doomed to wander the world rescuing souls from my own fate."

"But how…I mean how can you be standing here talking to me?"

"Legendary Pokémon know the transform move dear. I transformed into the form I had when I ceased being human," a tear formed at the corner of her eye, "I can't really be more than a replica of the woman who bore you my little Jess."

I sat down heavily on a stone. "This is a bit too much for me," I said shakily. I had imagined such a meeting for years, dreamed of it, but I had always come up against cold hard reality. Now my fantasy stood in flesh and blood speaking to me. "I want to know an awful lot mama, but answer this first. Was it you who rescued us in the mountains when that kid Snap was trying to get a picture of Articuno?"

"Yes it was," she answered. "It shocked me to see you in that uniform, but I did my duty…twice and plucked you and your comrades off that mountain."

"You know James and I have left Team Rocket and we're, um, lovers now," I mumbled. "But we plan on tying the knot, honest!" I added fearing her judgment.

"I suppose that is an improvement. Are you happy now?"

"Happy might be too strong a word but I do feel secure, loved and respected for the first time in my life. I apologize for not being the woman you were, you left a tough legacy to live up to," I said defensively.

"Oh? You wanted to disappear without a trace at a young age, failing to live up to your considerable potential – particularly as a mother?" she said disconsolately. "Jessie it is I who should apologize to _you. I should never have let my work be so much more important than you. I lost all perspective because my boss admired and valued me so much."_

I looked at her, she was much as I had imagined. Bright intelligent eyes, a soft lipped smiling mouth, a confident bearing. "What do you want? Why reveal this to me now?" I asked with a trace of petulance.

"This is not easy for me I can only hold this form for a short time Jessica. I don't know exactly why you are here, but I could sense it was important," she said.

"Okay – I'm here with some friends, one also is my boss, Sabrina Natsume of the Saffron Gym," I started.

"Mmmm? Any relation to Lucifer Natsume? He was an ominous and unnerving opponent."

"His daughter, we're here to ally ourselves with Lorelei Kanna to prevent Team Rocket from capturing the Legendary…well you and the other birds," I explained.

"I see," she looked pensive. "I will do what I can, but as you know Team Rocket plans their operations very carefully. I will be on my guard. Tell your friends what you must about me but be circumspect," she advised.

"I will mama," I said. With that I embraced her, "You feel real enough."

"In a way I am," she whispered, "I have waited years to speak to you this way. You have grown into a beautiful strong woman. I will visit you again in this form soon."

With that she said, "Grasp my shoulders!" She began to transform and I could feel the flex of her wishbone under my fingers as she flapped mighty wings and carried me aloft through the skylight.

She dropped me off in the forest not far from Kanna's cottage and I stumbled out of the forest as if from a fantastic fairytale blinking at the light of day.


	13. Rite of Passage

**Rite of Passage – Janine blossoms**

This was a Big Day, a very Big Day. It started in the predawn gloom as Sabrina, Millie and I stumbled in the dark over the crest of Ice Island. It was up to me to lead us to mom's hut and it was all too easy to get turned around in the thick lush forest on a nearly moonless night. We needed to backtrack several times. Each time made me more upset and angry with myself.

Sabrina noticed this and tried to comfort me, "Janine, you are doing your utmost.  Don't be so unhappy, we _will get there in good time and your anger will not make us arrive any sooner."_

"Thanks but no thanks," I muttered. "Let me do this my way – I just wish it wasn't so stupid."

Sabrina looked gravely at me, but said no more. Millie looked between us, smiled at me and said, "You're doing a good job kid. This isn't easy."

It sure wasn't. Not only was I delaying our warning to mom, but Jessie was lost. I hated to admit it, but I missed her strident can-do attitude and she had saved my skin on the east shore on pure reflex. Perhaps she lay behind us bleeding her life away with a bullet in her that had been earmarked for me.

I suddenly recalled a key landmark Mondo had told me about – a large boulder with a cleft top and a small palm tree in the crack. And there it was! "I know where to go now!" I said triumphantly and pushed ahead quickly.

We broke into the hut clearing a little before dawn. The sky was turning ever so slightly blue grey and birds started to pipe in the trees. A noctowl hooted mournfully in the distance – for some reason it made me think of Jessie.

I walked up to the door, hesitated for a moment looking back at Sabrina and Millie, and knocked loudly. I could hear mom stirring inside, the door opened. She had her glasses on, a dressing gown wrapped around her, and her hair looked a bit wild. Mom regarded me serenely and said, "Well, it's good to see you Janine. Will you be staying long?"

I have trouble understanding how mom can be so cool and collected even when she ought to be completely surprised. "Uh…Hi mom, I've come to give you some news that can't wait." I looked over my shoulder following mom's gaze, "Oh yeah. This is Sabrina Natsume and Millie Misako, I wouldn't be here without them."

"Ah," mom said, "Koga has written to me about you Natsume, you are every bit as striking…and young as he intimated. We must have a talk sometime."

"It can wait," Sabrina said ominously, "Are you at all aware of a Team Rocket operation about to descend on these islands?"

"I knew they were around. I can divine the telltale signs of their presence. I am not surprised, the organization has a keen interest in the Legendary Birds."

"We're here to stop them," Sabrina stated.

"I think altering events on Thunder and Fire islands might prove difficult, but I expect their greed dictates a complete sweep. If we can protect Articuno we might be able to disrupt Team Rocket's plans for the other Titans as well," mom suggested.

Sabrina looked sharply at mom and her mysterious smile. "You are a telepath are you not?" she asked her eyes widening slightly.

"Of course and so are you. I can see it in your eyes. You have the gift of second sight, and much more. Even without Koga's description I can tell you are extremely powerful and well trained – far better endowed than I. Am I right?"

Sabrina's cheeks coloured and she averted her eyes, "Yes, I suppose so. No wonder Koga found us similar, especially our eyes. Millie here has the gift too."

"Well that's an advantage I did not know we would have, perhaps there are some things we might do to affect events on the other islands," mom said a little more brightly. "Come in we have a lot of planning to do in a short time." She looked at me, "Will you be coming in too dear?"

"In a minute," I half-lied, I wanted some time to myself. "Um…Mom? Do you think I might have your 'gift' too?"

"It's hard to say, you need something to reveal it to you – an insight in a battle or a clear recognition of a mental link with a Pokémon or person. The first time I noticed I had the skill was when I first battled your father. I was a girl about your age. After the battle I could hear your father's frustrated swearing at me as I looked at him and I realized his mouth wasn't moving. He was keeping it to himself because he was trying to be a gentleman. I had to laugh as I could tell he had mixed feelings because he also found me very pretty," this was the first time I had heard mom's version of the story. "To fully express such a talent you would need to work with an adept. The ability is very useful in Pokémon battles." Mom turned to go inside, "Please do come in when you feel ready."

"Thanks mom, I will," I said smiling wanly at her.

I sat on a rock in the meadow in the golden morning light and pondered the last few days. I was evolving from an outsider at an uncaring institution into a cog in a team of strong and talented women. I had fallen under the spell of my first serious crush. I had lost a friend before I truly understood she was a friend. As I began to ruminate upon the missing Jessie I looked up to see the subject of my thought emerge unsteadily out of the woods.

"Jessie!" I shouted and sprinted over to her clamping my arms around her middle. "I was so worried about you!" I cried.

Jessie almost fell backward from the force of our collision, "Whoa kid, um…Janine. Is this any way to treat a harpy?"

"Nope, this is the way I thank you for looking out for me when bullets started to fly. I wish your sense of direction was as good as your reflexes. You had me worried there," I laughed.

Jessie threw her arms around my shoulders and lifted me off the ground in a bear hug, "It's nice to feel wanted Janine. How's your mom?"

At this she gently put me down and looked haunted, "She's fine, as inscrutable and wise as ever. You look as if you'd seen a ghost," I added when I noticed her expression.

"In a way I have. I found Articuno's lair," she said softly.

"Then I guess we'd better get inside to share that," I urged putting an arm around her and giving her a gentle nudge in the direction of the cabin.

It would not be safe detailing our plans before we actually put them into action. I wouldn't want anyone to read them and tip off Team Rocket. After all there's someone here who might spill the beans out of sheer honesty.

Mondo stalked into the clearing in front of the house at mid-afternoon and called my name. "Janine! I knew you couldn't resist coming here, so I am here to help you protect your mother and assure your friends do not interfere with mine."

I emerged with the others. I couldn't help feeling relieved and happy to see Mondo there. That was no secret with mom, Millie and Sabrina there. "Well Mondo," mom said smoothly. "I see you have met my girl. It would be a mistake to underestimate her simply because she finds you handsome and enjoys your company."

Mondo looked at me and turned crimson, "You do?"

I was flustered too and looked accusingly at mom before returning to Mondo. "Nobody can hide strong feelings around mom and Sabrina. Mom's right, just because I have a soft spot for you does _not mean I'll let you stop us from disrupting Team Rocket's plans." _

Mondo recovered a bit and looked at me with determination, "I did not come here to be rebuffed so easily. I could simply go back and inform Team Rocket of your opposition but I understand you consider it your duty to prevent me from leaving here. I have a small wager on my freedom to do my own duty and warn my superiors."

"How do we know you haven't already told 'em?" growled Jessie.

"He has not," Sabrina said. "What Cassidy Yamato said to Janine has profoundly upset the lad."

"Quite so," Mondo said quickly. "I still have my duty to Team Rocket but I propose to battle Janine two-on-two with Pokémon. If I win, you shall release me. If Janine wins I shall willingly remain your prisoner and will not interfere with your plan."

"Why Mondo, you little Galahad," Jessie laughed. "You're putting your divided loyalties on the line aren't you?"

"Is it not my right?" Mondo said indignantly.

"An honourable Rocket, how novel," my mother murmured. "Well, I suppose we could allow you to return to Team Rocket if you defeat Janine. It will increase our risk but decrease our honour to deny your offer."

Everyone looked at me, I sighed, "Okay Mondo I'll battle you. What Pokémon do you choose?"

"I have only two, Gullabull, my tauros and Fax, my ditto. With what shall you fight?"

My thoughts raced, the tauros might be tough, but I could fight a strong normal type, but ditto would be like attacking a reflection in a mirror. "I choose muk and jynx."

"Very well," Mondo bowed his head respectfully.

"As a former Elite, I shall referee," mom said.

Mondo and I squared off in the short grass of the clearing, "Go muk!"

"Go ditto!"

I made a quick decision, "Minimize!"

"Playing hard to get, eh?" Mondo grinned, "Transform!"

I licked my lips, "Ice punch!" I commanded and winked at mom.

"Ouch!" Mondo exclaimed, "Ice Punch right back at ya!" but ditto missed.

I sighed, it was time for my dirty trick, Muk return! Go jynx!"

"Hmmm," Mondo mused, "Sludge!"

Jynx was hurt but managed to avoid getting poisoned, "Psychic!" this time I winked at Sabrina.

Down went the ditto, "Go tauros! Use scary face!"

Jynx was slowed by her fear and became an easier target, "Psychic!"

That tauros was tough, it was still standing after a vicious blast of psychic energy. "Take down!"

Jynx fainted, but tauros health hovered perilously low after the recoil hit, "Go muk!"

"Rest," Mondo commanded.

Tauros went to sleep and recovered, this was trouble. I couldn't afford an attack when the beast awoke but now it was time to attack, "Sludge!" and then "Ice punch!" In spite of the damage tauros refused to faint. The bovine awoke with a menacing bellow. I swallowed, "Minimize!"

"Take down!" tauros missed.

"Sludge!" a direct hit and the beast was poisoned.

Mondo made a quick mental calculation and shouted "Take down!" again. Tauros struck hard, my muk was nearly in a swoon, but as I looked at my opponent I realized the combination of poison and the recoil had finished his powerful but stricken Pokémon. I collapsed to my knees and covered my face with my hands.  I had won, but the strain had made me burst into tears of relief.

Mondo was quickly at my side, "You are not only beautiful but skilled and determined!" he enthused. "Thank you for helping me make up my mind!"

I looked into his sincere eyes and threw my arms around his neck, weeping on his shoulder. "Oh my! Miss Janine, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and so are you," I sobbed.

"Okay you two break it up!" barked Jessie. "Time enough for that later. Come along prisoner, we've got a plan to execute." She winked at me.

Sabrina extended a hand to me, "I think he wanted you to win Janine, but he wasn't going to make it easy. Congratulations, this was a battle you had to win."

"Thank you Sabrina," I said smiling warmly at her, "It's time to get ready for the rest of Team Rocket."


	14. Shell Game

**Shell Game – Sabrina acts**

Today was very difficult. I have not been this aggressive with non-psys in a very long time. But as the saying goes – 'You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs.'

We refined our plan as we briskly hiked up the hill behind Kanna's dwelling following Jessie's lead guiding us back to the cave she found last night. I turned to Mondo and asked "Could you do us a favour Mondo?"

"Within limits Ms. Natsume, what do you desire?"

"We hope to avoid bloodshed. Could we have the use of your ditto to provide a diversion?"

"If my colleagues are safer from harm I guess it would be worthwhile. All right I will help," he responded with some reserve.

"Thank you, I sincerely appreciate your help," I said feeling a bit short of breath on the steady uphill. I looked ahead at Jessie who was clearly having some difficulty with her memory. She was casting about like a retriever for fallen game. I could not blame her, the wood offered no clear paths to he destination.

In time we crested the ridge. This was a help to Jessie as she immediately chose to continue upward toward the summit of Ice Island. The trees here were contorted by the salt winds of generations of typhoons and other maritime storms. This made for some tricky footing and scrambling around amidst the knotted trees. After another ten minutes we broke into a vine covered clearing with a yawning hole in the center. Jessie stopped and sighed, "This is the skylight of the cave I found. Articuno's lair lies directly below us. To leave the cave it flies straight up through the hole."

Janine rolled her eyes, "Excuse me? Just how are we supposed to get into this cave? Use parachutes?"

Jessie grimaced but controlled herself, "I took the liberty of asking Kanna if she had any climbing gear about. She said yes, and I just happen to have brought some climbing rope and a harness because I knew I probably wouldn't find the front door."

"James and I have belayed each other lots of times. I think I know what I'm doing," she continued sounding a little smug.

"I'm sure James and you _have," Janine said with a smirk. _

"You know what I mean!" Jessie barked.

Each of us took turns getting into the harness, and we dropped like spiders on draglines into the dim recesses of the cavern. We arranged for Millie to be the last topside. She collected the climbing gear and would walk back down the hill to the cabin.

I sensed the great bird's presence as soon as I dropped into the stuffy interior of the cave. I looked below and saw the ice titan Articuno. It had a coat of slate blue feathers, a heavy hooked silver beak, a crest and a long sinuous decorative tail. As my feet touched the floor I looked into its garnet red flashing eyes. It seemed far more human than any Pokémon I ever met save Meowth and Mewtwo perhaps.

Mondo had just touched down so I turned to him, "Would you please call forth your ditto and ask it to transform into Articuno?"

He looked blankly at me at first but then it dawned on him. "I see, well, I agreed," he said drawing a red-and-white ball from beneath his jacket. Out popped the shapeless lavender Pokémon, "Ditto transform!" The diminutive Pokémon perceived the great bird and replicated it.

Jessie realized this action preceded our next maneuver, and she amazed us all by rushing up to the genuine Articuno and throwing her arms around its neck. "Take care!" she said in a broken voice. In a flash of intuition I understood the gesture, "Do not worry my friend," I thought, "We will watch over her."

I turned to Kanna, "Are you ready?"

"Never more so," she said coolly.

For our ruse to work well Team Rocket had to find Kanna at home, not abroad threatening their plans. I laid my hand on Articuno and called out my alakazam, "Merlin, on my command teleport to the coordinates in my mind. Kanna…"

"You must call me Lorelei…Sabrina," she said evenly.

"Um…Lorelei place your hand on Merlin."

"Teleport!" I said and we materialized in front of Lorelei's hut. I bent over with the effort and called Merlin back into his ball then I heard Lorelei gasp. I looked up to see in place of Articuno a young woman in her twenties with violet hair and lively eyes grey as a stormy sea.

"So, how long must we wait for Team Rocket to show?" she said sardonically as I noted her black tunic with its emblematic red 'R'.

"Not long judging from your outfit," I said trying to keep the tone light.

Kanna recovered her voice although her face remained pallid, "You…you were my best student at Pokémon Tech but how…? You haven't aged a bit since I last saw you."

"Yes, I am Musashi Myiamoto but this is no longer my true form. I simply transformed myself to help you fool your enemies…and mine. I am Articuno and I am Musashi, or what's left of her," she said quietly looking wistfully at her one time mentor. For I could sense Kanna had been her teacher and friend, unwisely replaced by another less savory mentor.

"So Musashi it's been a long time since I introduced you to my mother and younger brother. You should know mother disappeared many years ago and Giovanni took the reins of her organization," Lorelei said with a slight quaver in her voice. "I wish you had never met mother, but I suppose you really couldn't resist the pay, especially after you got pregnant."

I was stunned I had not discovered this about Lorelei, her mental discipline was better than I had guessed, "Lorelei, your family…"

"It's true, my mother founded Team Rocket and my own brother sent his minions to these islands even though he knew I was here," she admitted sadly. "I ran as far from her as I could but talent and ambition won out and I eventually became an Elite Four member. I never wanted anyone to know. That was why I always kept Koga at arm's length after I became more active in the League. Eventually he would have discovered Gio was my brother and make some sort of connection…"

"But you never had any more than family connections to Team Rocket," Myiamoto protested. "Koga would have forgiven you anything. I saw the way he looked at you."

"I could never forgive what I was connected to by blood," Lorelei murmured. "I would never have been at ease knowing how close I brought Koga to that monstrous greed and ambition."

I looked accusingly at Musashi, "What about Jessie? How could you contemplate raising her within Team Rocket?"

The changeling Pokémon struggled with her emotions at this question, "I can't change what I did. I was blind to the consequences of my actions. I have already apologized to Jessie, but I know that's not enough." 

I then considered Koga's lasting regard for Lorelei and looked anxiously at her "Lorelei, would you still like to rekindle your affections with Koga? I…I could…" I choked back the emotion rising in my throat, "I could sort of, um…gracefully withdraw if you wish me to."

"No! No, Sabrina it's far too late for me to turn back the clock," she said firmly, "It is a sign of how much you love Koga that you would make this offer just to make him marginally happier. Do you really think I could be happy separating a sweet person like you from the one she loves? I was always a lone wolf, it's just that Koga…well, he made me feel happy, wanted and beautiful. I am fine now, really I am."

I could sense this was not exactly true, but I also realized she would be no happier for my sacrifice. Of course I had to make the offer. I have always admired and respected her. I turned to Myiamoto again, "Was it a happy coincidence that finds you here on the same island with your old friend Kanna?"

"Accidents never happen," she said, "What do you think?"

"That is what I thought too," I answered. "Will you be with her and your daughter always?"

"Always", she said.

Suddenly we could hear a helicopter in the distance and spied the black machine hovering over a distant ridge. It was closing in quickly. "We'd best get indoors," Kanna said primly.

We moved inside and dressed Musashi in some of Lorelei's clothing and awaited our visitors. It did not take long. We could hear the chirping sounds of the 'copter's blades in the meadow outside then heard them gradually slow to a stop. A loud knock announced the arrival of Team Rocket. In strode a handsome young man with a mop of sea green hair. "Lorelei Kanna…" he began in a raspy voice, he stopped upon seeing Myiamoto and I.

"Well, well, well…" he said with a sneer. "So Natsume made it here after all. And who is this?"

"I'm Artemis Kanna, Lorelei's kid sister," Myiamoto answered. I could tell holding human form was becoming a strain for her. She looked nervously at me.

"Well my name's Kosaburou, Butch Kosaburou. Glad to see you ladies at home, you'll stay put if you know what's good for you," he said threateningly, "I'll be outside if you need me."

As soon as he left I said, "Look Articuno, whatever we call you, feel free to transform. I will monitor our keeper's activities and put a psychic veil over the windows."

Myiamoto looked gratefully at me and changed uncannily from a woman into a bird Pokémon. I looked back at Lorelei. She stared fixedly at her former student now the focus of her lifelong obsession with ice Pokémon.

I had to ask this formidable trainer another question, "Do you remember me Lorelei? On the day you bested father? I was so impressed by your skill, determination and self possession. I had the talent to become a fine trainer, but it was your example that convinced a shy, lonely girl of her calling."

Kanna turned her calm, remarkably unlined face to me. Her kind eyes shone behind her glasses, "Of course I noticed you. You were so quiet and observant. I could sense your mind touching mine, noting my every thought and decision. It caused me grief to hear of your cruelty in your teens, but you have matured beautifully. I am so happy you met Koga. He's a decent, kind, intelligent man."

She paused and thought for a bit, "You have learned restraint, but have a care.  You can't be lenient to foes who don't hesitate to make your weakness their strength. Use your power to win this fight when it comes to you."

I nodded silently, and we sat down with our feathered companion to await Team Rocket's next move. My thoughts strayed to Jessie, Janine and Mondo watching the boy's ditto masquerading as Articuno. Had the cave been assaulted as we anticipated? Had they discovered our ruse? I considered Millie, was she watching Team Rocket from the safety of the forest?

About a quarter hour later one of my worries sprang to life. I heard a loud shout from a patrolling Rocket grunt and knew Millie had been discovered. I knew our minders would be distracted so I rushed to the door and threw it open. "Sabrina! Consider what you're risking!" Lorelei called after me, but I was heedless in my concern for my friend.

The tableau that unfolded before me was horrifying. Millie was running across the clearing toward the building and the elite Rocket named Kosaburou was aiming a handgun at her retreating back. There was a puff of smoke followed by a loud crack from the automatic pistol. Blood sprayed from Millie's shoulder. "Millie!" I wailed and vengefully directed my mind at the young man's shooting hand. Kosaburou screamed because the gun exploded in his hand as my telekinetic command shattered it into hundreds of pieces of shrapnel that lodged in his hand, torso and face. A thug leveled a semi-automatic rifle on me and I sent a crushing wave of angry psychic energy across the clearing. Men and women in black fell to their knees clutching their heads screaming in anguish all over the opening. The pilot attempted to start up the chopper but a concentrated freezing cold beam struck the rotors and the metal cracked and fell in pieces. I turned to see Lorelei and Articuno standing behind me in the doorway.

"We decided you could use a little help Natsume dear, but not much I see," Lorelei observed dryly.

I looked in horror at the damage I had wrought. Women and men were lying all around moaning, weeping. I raised my hand and caused them to gently fall asleep, all save the injured Kosaburou and Millie. "I hate to ask this of you Lorelei but would you please see to Kosaburou's injuries? I must see to my friend," I said trying to quell the feeling of illness rising from my stomach.

Millie was pale and bleeding badly from her shoulder, at least nothing vital had been hit. I applied pressure above the wound and the flow slackened, "Can you stand up?"

"I think so," she said weakly, "Sorry to screw up so badly."

"Not at all, let's get you into the house," I said trying to sound comforting. "How is Kosaburou?" I asked Lorlelei.

"He's in a lot of pain and some shrapnel hit both eyes, but he'll live," she said quietly.

"Do you know anything about bullet wounds? I'm not going to be much help to Millie I fear," I said feeling helpless.

"I know enough. Let's lay her on the table inside."

Lorelei guided Butch inside as I gently got Millie onto the table. Lorelei started to attend to her shoulder and I turned to talk with Butch. "You know this is only a temporary setback," he grimaced, "As soon as we take Zapdos and Moltres you'll feel the full force of Team Rocket's anger."

"Not likely," I sighed, "Here, I will turn on your communication device." The small radio sputtered to life, "Which band for Thunder Island?" I asked the damaged Rocket elite.

 "C12," he muttered.

I made the adjustment, a voice came through, "Under attack…by…huge psychic Pokémon…too powerful…mission failed…"

Kosaburou turned sightless eyes toward the sound of the radio, "How?"

"Mewtwo," I answered. I switched to the Fire Island frequency he gave me, a similar message ensued. "Lugia," I said.

He seemed more stricken than ever. I cleared my throat, "Lorelei, Millie and I combined our psychic abilities to send out an SOS to all psychic Pokémon in hopes of receiving aid in stopping Team Rocket's assault. Our prayers were answered."

I did what I could for him. Bandaging cuts, cleaning wounds, and tending to his damaged optic nerves with my psychic powers, but he is still a sightless, silent, dispirited shell in the corner of the room. Millie is looking better, Lorelei did a wonderful job bandaging her shoulder and staunching the bleeding.

It has taken all my remaining strength to write this overlong entry, and I still have no idea what has become of Jessie, Janine, and Mondo yet. I pray they are well and safe. I never understood that using my awful offensive powers would be unavoidable under certain conditions.  Indeed in this case my powers may have minimized the carnage. I had been so afraid of doing harm that I eventually did greater harm by being too tentative at first. I am still learning. Why must so many of my lessons be painful?


	15. Red and Gold

**Red and Gold – Jessie vs. Cassidy**

I hated letting mom and Sabrina out of my sight, but the plan called for moving Articuno out of the cave because we knew Team Rocket had pinpointed its general location. I gave mom a hug before Sabrina teleported out of the cave with her and Kanna. Janine gave me a strange look, "What the heck was that about?"

"Uh, heh, well if you spend the night in a cave with a Pokémon like that you become attached to it. Articuno almost seems human, wouldn't you agree?" I said trying to come up with something plausible.

Janine gave me a skeptical once over, turned away and said, "Sure, I suppose so."

I sighed and looked at my companions, kids really, smart, talented, but still green. I felt an awful sense of responsibility looking at those two. "Well, time's awasting let's get out into the forest and wait for Team Rocket."

Mondo patted his ditto, "You be good, hold onto that shape as long as you can."

We exited the cave and huddled in a vine and shrub-filled ravine, hunkering down in the tumbled rocks at the bottom. It took a good half hour for anything to happen giving me time to notice all the hardest parts of the rocks I was lying on. Down the slope we could hear the whining sound of a machine and occasional loud cracks and rending sounds of trees bending and snapping as it advanced up the hill. Eventually the mecha hove into view – it was a twenty foot tall four-footed affair designed to resemble a cat with fluorescent green eyes, pointed ears with radar dishes within, and a cannon on a swivel mount for a tail. It cast about as if scenting prey. I guessed it had infrared sensors and I flattened myself against the jagged rocks all the more to avoid being picked out. The head stopped swiveling and focused on the mouth of the cave. The machine whined loudly and advanced to the cave.

A hatch at the back of the mecha's head swung open and a lithe Rocket elite slid out and swung easily down from its neck, landing lightly on the balls of her feet. Her two rather frizzy looking ponytails swung across her face as she looked warily around and sunlight flashed on the brassy triangles pinned to her ears. "Cassidy!" I whispered vehemently.

I looked at Janine and noted she had gone pale as she stared at my old rival. Her last encounter with Cassidy had been scary.  I returned my gaze to the cave and saw Cassidy disappear into it. After about ten minutes she reappeared jauntily tossing a Poké Ball up and down in her right hand. I could guess the drill, she had used some kind of device or chemical to stun Articuno and captured it in one of Giovanni's small collection of Master Balls stolen from Silph, Inc. in Saffron City.

I switched my attention to the mecha. What Pokémon could we use to hobble or annoy this sleek metal monster? I considered our array of Pokémon, made my mind up and whispered to Janine, "Call out your tangela."

Out popped the blue animated mop. Cassidy was back inside the mecha. I judged there was at least one other Rocket in there manning the big gun. Was it Butch? I could hear the ignition sequence start with several barely audible clicks then the engine roared to life again. 

"Tell tangela to wrap its vine whip around the hind legs, we're gonna tie its shoelaces together!" I whispered urgently to Janine.

Blue spaghetti-like strands shot out from the tangela at Janine's command and wrapped tightly around the heels of the metal cat's back feet. The engine whined louder as the feet started to move and met resistance.

I called out weezing. It looked at me quizzically, "Yeah, I'm not James. Could you see your way clear to giving us a nice blinding, corrosive smog attack?"

"Weezing!" the Pokémon huskily said and it spewed an acrid, choking cloud into the opening at the mouth of the cave.

We had taken away the mecha's feet and its eyes. It was time to try to fully disable the thing. I looked at Mondo and he returned my gaze. "Mondo? Could you perhaps help us out with your tauros?"

"Cassidy is my superior now…but I like _you better. We would be much better off with that machine stopped." At this the big gun went off, firing randomly, and a treetop fell to the forest floor with a violent crash. Mondo flipped his Poké Ball into the air and the raging bull emerged, "Tauros, take that machine down!"_

The bullock hit the war engine hard with a sound of shrieking metal. The mecha survived the blow, but toppled on its side with a groan. The door in its head swung open and Cassidy emerged into the smoke of battle. "Whoever you are, you must think you're pretty smart! Well, here's something to chew on!" She threw the Master Ball shouting, "Go Articuno!"

Out popped a ditto. Cassidy was speechless for several seconds, then screeched with rage, "You bastards!"

She roughly reached under her jacket producing another ball and throwing it, "Go raticate!"

"Snake food," I chortled, "Go arbok!"

Cassidy saw the violet cobra slithering out of the smog, "Damn! I should've known," she spat, "Quick attack!"

Arbok dodged skillfully in the smoke, it had years of practice partnering with weezing. "Dig!" I yelled.

Raticate missed with super fang and squealed as arbok exploded from beneath with a heavy blow. "Quick attack!" Arbok couldn't get out of the way this time. "Wrap then poison sting!" I countered.

Raticate fainted in arbok's coils. I rushed Cassidy from my hiding place and hit her squarely in her midsection tackling her to the ground. We rolled on the ground scratching and screaming. She was tough and sinewy but I finally got a hold of her wrists and pinned her. She threw her head from side-to-side, "No way! Not possible! I can't lose to _you!"_

She looked so desperate I almost felt sorry for her. Almost, but not nearly enough not to gloat, "I always knew I could take you!"

Mondo and Janine climbed into the mecha and extracted the hapless Rocket grunt from his smashed gunner's chair. "To tell you the truth, I'm amazed this worked," Janine said looking flushed.

Cassidy hissed like a snake reminding me, "Arbok return!"

"So where's Articuno?" Cassidy asked.

"You think we're telling you? You could still escape, you're pretty slippery," I scoffed. "As a matter of fact we're gonna have to tie your arms and hands. I'd apologize, but I know you'd do the same for me."

She sneered and said something unprintable. After I got her hands and arms immobilized with a wrap around her wrists and another over her upper arms above the elbows I did a quick search and came up with a switchblade in her left boot. "Cute," I said eyeing the lethal cutlery.

I stepped back and surveyed the situation. We had two Team Rocket operatives in hand and a functional but impossible to turn over mecha. "Alright!" I barked, "Let's walk down the hill and leave the scrap metal here."

It wasn't trivial getting up the steep hillside next to the cave, especially with two walkers unable to use their hands. Somehow we gained the ridge and I struck for the cave skylight clearing, it being the best landmark for getting a bearing on Kanna's cabin. It turned out Cassidy was indeed slippery. The instant she felt slack on her rope lead as I mistakenly let it drop to figure out a heading she was off at a dead run. Unfortunately she didn't see the cave opening until it was too late. She disappeared as I desperately grabbed for the lead rope. It burned and blistered my hands as I tried to get a grip on it, then it stopped as tears formed at the corners of my eyes from the pain. I wrapped it around a tree trunk next to me and made my way to the sinkhole.

Cassidy was dangling high above the cave floor. She looked at me with furious defiance. "Cut the rope!" she bellowed, "You'll be rid of me forever and I won't have to face the boss after this!"

"Are you kidding?" I said, "As much as I may have dreamed about this situation I'll do no such thing, especially in front of these kids. I never was a killer and you won't make one of me today."

For the first time since I knew her Cassidy looked forlorn and a tear slid down her cheek, "It's not fair!" she wailed, "I'll hate you forever for this! I owe you nothing!"

"So what's new?" I responded feeling real sympathy for her for once in my life, "I'd never hold it over you." I grunted pulling hard on the rope inching her upward. The pain in my hands made me wince. Mondo and Janine came over with their prisoner and Mondo pitched in.

We got Cassidy back on solid ground and she lay on her side with her eyes closed gasping like a fish out of water. When she opened her eyes the misery in her heart was evident. "Damn you Jessie! Why'd you have to go and do that?"

I looked at her sadly, "Sabrina once told me she had no hatred left in her. At long last I understand what she meant. Get over it Cass, I don't hate you enough to enjoy seeing you die."

We got up and continued quietly down the hill. Cassidy was subdued because she had somehow gotten her emotions beneath the surface. The grunt became an impudent jerk by the time we got halfway to the cabin, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle; just a little defiance.

 We broke into the clearing by mid-afternoon and found quite a scene. Rocket grunts were littered around the meadow fast asleep with hands and feet bound. A black helicopter with its main rotor shattered stood off to the east. Lorelei Kanna appeared at the door of the hut and waved to us. "Where's my mom…I mean where's Articuno?" I asked. Janine did a double take.

"No need to be secretive my dear. Sabrina and I know your mother's story," Kanna answered. "She was a close friend of mine, but you could not have known that. Your mother is off in the woods. She was considering looking for you, although I advised against it."

We walked to the door and entered following Kanna. The scene indoors was equally stunning. Millie sat on the edge of the table looking a little pale with a crimson stained bandage on her shoulder. "You okay?" I asked. "I'll be fine, but it still hurts now," she answered.

Butch was there too with Sabrina hovering over him. He was a mess covered with deep wounds, his eyes were just…gone. Cassidy went white, "Butch!" she said in a choked voice.

"Hi Cass," Butch said familiarly, "So you finally made it? Sure wish I could see the look on your face."

"Untie me!" Cassidy demanded.

"Sure," I said still looking with horrified fascination at Butch.

She clasped his face in her gloved hands and looked into his sightless eyes, "Why'd you do this to him?" she demanded.

Sabrina looked ill and weakly said, "It was a self defensive reflex. He'd just shot Millie." She looked away, "I…I don't take any satisfaction in this, but it was unavoidable."

"Cassidy?" I said tentatively, "I've got some nursing experience, could you let me have a look at Butch?"

She flared briefly but looked into my eyes and calmed down, "Oh…sure, please help him," she said plaintively.

I looked at Butch and spent the next hour or more tending to him and Millie. Cassidy looked on anxiously; she seemed confused and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

I sighed, "Because I knew you when, because I'm fresh out of hate and anger, and because even a little nursing experience makes helping the sick and injured my duty." I looked sharply at her but softened, "Is that sufficient reason?"

She coloured and looked away, "I suppose so".

I finally was able to get outside for some fresh air and to look for mom. I noticed her soaring high overhead circling ever lower. She landed smartly about fifty feet away. She shrunk, losing feathers, growing arms as fingers appeared and shortened, the beak receded into a face. There she was, the young woman as she appeared when I was born to her. We embraced again for a long time.

"Thanks for showing yourself to me mom. It changes how I feel about everything."

"I understand dear. I had no idea how to reveal myself before. I intend to be with you and Lorelei from now on. When you need me I will be there," she reassured me.

I'm okay now mom, really I am," I sighed happily locked in her warm arms.


	16. A Good Day

**A Good Day – Janine sums up**

This was a bit more than a vacation in the islands. Correction: It was a _lot more than I bargained for. However, I actually accomplished a lot of my goals and then some. I got to know Sabrina and mom better, I sure as heck forgot about Pokémon Tech for a few days, and I got to test myself in some challenging real world situations. The bonuses were getting to know Jessie better – now I have another hero to look up to, meeting dear sweet true blue Mondo, and discovering I have a hidden talent – I recognized that Articuno was Jessie's lost mother after she hugged the bird._

I was horribly scared of Cassidy when I met her. She is a very angry and aggressive woman, but she was so tender and loyal to the injured Butch I couldn't hate or fear her any longer. I slipped into a chair next to her as she watched Butch sleep. "You okay?" I asked half-whispering,

She jumped and looked irritably at me, "Huh? Oh it's you, Koga's girl. I guess I'll be alright," she looked tiredly at Kosburou. "It kind of turns everything upside down getting beat and seeing Butch…like this. I don't know what I'll do now." She turned and looked hard at me with her sharp violet eyes, "You're one heckuva tough kid, um…"

"Janine," I said, "I'm Janine Kunoichi."

"So you are, your dad gave me fits when I faced him," she observed.

"You were a regular trainer?" I asked.

"Yeah I tried it for awhile, but I was impatient, maybe a bit lazy too. I found I could get farther with my ambition in Team Rocket. I suppose that was a mistake after all," she looked at her partner again, "Oh Butch, look at you, this is all wrong."

Jessie came in from her talk with her bizarre mother. "Has your mom, er, changed again? That is so strange," I said.

Cassidy pried her eyes from Butch, "No wonder you fought so hard. Can't say I'd do that for my mother."

"I didn't know until yesterday. I was helping my friends and trying to be a hero again," Jessie offered matter-of-factly.

"Again? Since when were you ever a hero?" Cassidy challenged.

"I was instrumental in averting the natural disaster set in motion by the Collector here several years ago. Nobody knows it so you'll just have to take my word for it. The kid who got all the credit seems to have forgotten James and I had anything to do with it," Jessie explained.

"Sounds like you Jess, even when you do something right you lose," Cassidy said with surprisingly little malice, "Guess I'm not much of a winner either."

"I don't feel like a loser anymore, and it's not because I got the better of you this once. It has to do with things you can't hold in your hands, I wish I had known that a long time ago," Jessie said thoughtfully.

"I still need to have that sink in," Cassidy said letting her hand gently stray to Butch's forehead.

"Your mom still has your picture on her desk," I said to Cassidy.

"Does she really?" Cassidy asked trying to seem uncaring but her eyes looked a little wistful. 

"Uh huh, she gets really sorrowful when she talks about you."

"Mission accomplished," the blond said with false satisfaction, then more seriously, "I wonder what she looks like after all these years." 

"Why not go and see?" I suggested.

"Maybe I will, I dunno," Cassidy said trying to sound disinterested.

"I'd let you sleep on the floor in my dorm room," I offered jokingly.

"Never again," Cassidy muttered, but she smiled faintly at the thought. "Hey kid could I ask Jessie something; alone?" she added pointedly.

"Oh, um, sure," I responded, "Where's Mondo?" I asked Jessie.

"He's talking to your mom and Sabrina," Jessie said gesturing with her thumb, "He's in awe of those two."

I sauntered over to the three, and snuggled up to Mondo a little, "Oh Miss Janine! It's not that I don't enjoy your company, but aren't you being a bit familiar?" he said ingenuously.

"Don't like it?" I said batting my eyes at him.

He turned crimson, "Well no, I…ah, it's just…" and he looked sidelong at Sabrina and mom who were smiling knowingly at us.

"Embarassing?" I said.

"Well…yes," he admitted.

"Okay," I said with a giggle and backed off, "Now that I've got your attention, what are your plans Master Mondo?"

"I don't know. I imagine I can't go back to Team Rocket really."

"Not really," I agreed, "Why not apprentice in my dad's gym?"

"He would have me?" Mondo asked doubtfully.

I rolled my eyes subtly and sighed, "I think I have a little influence with him and my aunt."

"I will consider this."

"Pardon me?" I said locking an arm through his elbow, "I just made an offer you can't refuse. Say yes or I'll give your arm such a twist."

"Oh, how could one argue with such a persuasive woman?" mom laughed, "And so subtle too."

"I must agree," smiled Sabrina, "It would be in your interest to accept. Girls like Janine are rare. You also have an open invitation to visit my gym. Your old friends Jessie, James and Meowth would be glad to help host you."

Mondo produced one of his heart melting smiles, "It is so helpful having others be more sure of your future than yourself. I will give it a try."

I gripped his upper arm tightly and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise!"

Not letting go of the blushing lad I looked to my mom and my mentor, "Do I have to go back to Poké Tech?" I said with a trace of whine in my voice.

 "If you wish to spend time with me you will," mom said enigmatically.

I looked quizzically at her. She continued, "I have decided to stop being selfish and return to teaching. It's my true calling, and how else could I spend time with my precious daughter?" I was struck dumb.  "I know it won't make your classmates any more friendly. But perhaps we could discuss your problems woman to woman sometimes.  I'll make every effort to respect your need for space as you grow more independent, but perhaps you could use my advice."

Sabrina spoke, "Ever since I noticed your mother's second sight I have been observing you dear. You definitely have the skill. It would be an honour to instruct you in the development of your talents."

I remained silent trying to take in these announcements. I released Mondo's arm. He looked with pride at me and said, "I believe you have been made two offers you cannot refuse."

"Um, sure, wow," I mumbled still at a loss for coherence.

I slept awfully well that night under the stars in a sleeping bag next to Mondo's. I awoke near dawn and rolled over. I marveled at Mondo's sweet face in the light of the quarter moon and enjoyed the sound of his soft breathing. I drifted peacefully back into a happy dream.

Today we deposited Millie and Butch at the local infirmary on Shamouti Island. Sabrina said a tearful goodbye to Millie and extracted a promise of reciprocal visits. We then said goodbye to Cassidy before she turned herself in. She sighed, "I suspect I can get Butch and me off by telling Jenny what we were up to."

"Won't that get you into trouble with your boss?" Sabrina asked.

Cassidy looked wary but determined, "I'm smart enough to walk that fine line. I think the boss will keep his head down for awhile after getting his ears pinned back like this. Imagine Mewtwo came out of hiding to spoil the boss's plan. I just might turn up at Poké Tech sometime," she said giving me a subtle wink.

 We stopped at the pier to make some visiphone calls. I talked to dad after Sabrina. Dad beamed at me, "Sabrina says you have matured wonderfully on this journey. I am proud and pleased for you. I understand you will be doing some training with Sabrina. I fear I will have two mind readers around soon, how is a ninja to keep secrets?"

"I found a new gym apprentice for you dad," I said shyly.

"From what Sabrina says about him you will attempt to make a son-in-law of him someday. Don't rush things my dear," father said cautiously.

"No need to rush," I answered, "I still need to finish my studies. Did you hear? Mom's coming back to Poké Tech," I said enthusiastically.

"So I hear. Tell her to cease being such a stranger. Sabrina and I would enjoy her company here. I suppose you had better hear it from me. I have offered Sabrina a ring and she has accepted me. Could you stand calling two women 'mom'?"

"You have made this woman happy dad," I said with feeling.

The next call went through to Saffron City. Sabrina talked to her parents and Jessie caught up with James and Meowth. Returning from the phone Jessie was blushing bright pink. "What's with you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that James, well…I caught a glimpse of what I am sure was a Hanes waistband instead of his belt…damn, he did it, didn't he?"


End file.
